


we’ll tell our own story, goddamnit

by rhapsodic_rhapsody



Series: A million things we haven’t done [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 5 4 at least, Alex is like short, Alexander centric, Angst, College, College AU, Demreps aren’t jerks, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Farmer Refuted, Fluff, George is a dad, Godonsg, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I literally cannot spell lafayettes entire name for the life of me, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, John Laurens Lives, Like, Like how do we have a groupchat in the 1700s, M/M, Manipulation, Modern AU, No Smut, Oh also, Oh also uh I can’t write for shit and my updates are inconsisisisistent, Oops, PFFD IT CORRECTED TO SALAD BOY, Panic Attacks, Plot, Pretty heavily inspired by the chat room where it happens, Really plot based actually????, Thomas has anxiety, Wait I just realized obsessive coffee drinker could be abbreviated as ocd, Washingdad, a lot of heathers references, a lot of these tags aren’t shown in this story but like, aaron is just here to make sure Alex doesn’t die lmao, alex is like lowkey rly innocent, alex is one sad boy, alex is small, and assault, and lafayette, and like half of them are accidental, and peggy, and sexual assault, and then slams his hands down when he figures it out, be aware??? i mean there’ll be warnings for chapters that do, biitjc, but coMEDY, but idk who it’s by, but like, duh - Freeform, eventually, examples of rly unhealthy relationships, george Washington is 6 foot 8 and weigh a fucking ton, google translate french, groupchat, he never sleeps, i don’t stand 4 that bs, i think, idk - Freeform, inaccurate representation of the foster system but, ive become one with heathers, jamilton and hamliza brotp, jkjkjjk, john is a sad boy too, joint mailboxes?, kudos to them ig, lemme know if i screw up pronouns, literally just angst for half of the chapters, mainly hammmymymmymy, maria deserves happiness, more like, non-binary Lafayette, obsessive coffee drinker, owo, owo i’m a child of GOD, peggy confides in alex, should be later, small man, so is my spleling but like, so like, sorry but I love he, sorry laf i have tarnished ur language, tbh, that too, thats literally all I can write, theres too many tags, there’s a lot of references to cheating and abuse, they also panic when they forget english, to maria and alex, unsafe drinking of vinegar, washingdaddy, we love peggy, we still love peggy, when alex forgets english he just blanks for however long he needs, when he panics he speaks like 7 languages, when laf panics they forget english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 26,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodic_rhapsody/pseuds/rhapsodic_rhapsody
Summary: also known as “Wall cotton candy and it looks all soft and fluffy but it's actually fiberglass and will cut you up.”—who says we have to die for our story to be told?





	1. names sorry

alex - FIGHT ME - bi, he/him, 19

lafayette - lebaguette - attracted to men, they/them, 19

john - turrgle - gay, he/him, 20

hercules - BRAH - gay, he/him, 21

aaron - ayayron - straight, he/him, 21

george - gwash - straight, he/him, 49

martha - mwash - straight, she/her, 45

thomas - Tjeff - bi, he/him, 21

james - jmads - gay, he/him, 20

eliza - elesbian - gay, she/her, 19

peggy - leggy - pan, she/her, 18

angelica - angleca - straight, she/her, 22

maria - it’s pronounced Mariah - gay, she/her, 20

james r - ReignGolds - bi, he/him, 22

charles - charlie - straight, he/him, 21

samuel - samule - bi, he/him, 20

king george - georgekink - gay, he/him, 22

 

warning!!

this story contains some sensitive topics such as!!

self harm!!

rape/non-con!!

child abuse!!

depression!!

anxiety!!

panic attacks!!

domestic abuse!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: a lot of these chapters were written when i didn’t know what the plot would be, and a lot of these don’t fully showcase how i wanted the characters to behave  
> so uh i might be back to edit the chapters  
> (it’s feb 12 as i wrote this)  
> but the sequel is much better i swear


	2. Is he gay or europenis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh idk the rev set+ tjeff and jmads pre Alex+ John meeting him ig and Alexs chat with his mom group

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle_ , _BRAH, lebaguette, tjeff, jmads_

**turrgle**

guys I just saw the cutest guy in the cafe 

im going to cry he was so cute like??? His hair was pulled up into a bun n shit and he looked like he was about to die of exhaustion but?? He was h o t

**BRAH**

is that why you cried for like 5 straight minutes after coming back to the dorm today

**turrgle**

mayhaps

**lebaguette**

mon ami what is his name?

did you get his number?

**turrgle**

NO

im GDJSSHAHKHDGS

awful at talking to cute BOYS

U GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME

**BRAH**

WHY US

**turrgle**

YOU GUYS ARE LIKE MY PARENTS

YOURE THE DAD LAFS THE MOM

actually laf is more like the scary aunt that doesn’t know what she’s doing but like we still love her anyways but still

HELP

I DONT WVEN KNWO HIS NAME

SHGSAGKAFWHWCE

**Tjeff**

shut the fuck up no one cares

_**turrgle kicked TJeff from the chat** _

* * *

**Mom Squad+Alex**

_FIGHT ME, angleca, leggy, elesbian, its pronounced Mariah_

**elesbian**

alex please go to sleep you look like youre about to die honey

**its pronounced Mariah**

yeah youve literally had like 7 cups of coffee since you came into the cafe

youre going to die and like we need you alive alex

**FIGHT ME**

im sorry betsey!!!

but like

i have so much work to do :(((

ill be done by tomorrow I promise!! <3

**its pronounced Mariah**

a l e x

I love you but like

please get some sleep okay?

**FIGHT ME**

fine

* * *

**its pronounced Mariah - > FIGHT ME**

and don’t think I didn’t see that boy eyeing you, alex.

 


	3. You’re on thin fucking ice buckaroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler kinda

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle,_ _BRAH_ , _lebaguette,_ _jmads_

**jmads**

Hey can I add Thomas back? He’s been bitching all day since you kicked him, John

**turrgle**

fuckgin fine

but he’s on thin ice

_**jmads added Tjeff to the chat** _

**Tjeff**

you can’t kick me out for staying what we’re all thinking

**turrgle**

but I can,,

u kno why?

**Tjeff**

ah yes, why can you do such thing

**turrgle**

bc I’m the president

**BRAH**

John no the fuck you are not

**Tjeff**

pfft

I love how Herc rides from the fucking dead just to yell at you tbh mood

 **turrgle**

Shut up I hate u all

The cute boy I saw wouldn’t treat me like this

**lebaguette**

Well I mean we could have known how he would treat you if you werent,, how you say,,

A hopeless gay

**BRAH**

I think what you mean is ‘hopeless romantic’, laf

 **lebaguette**

oh yes!!!

That is correct!!

Thank you mom ami 

**turrgle**

uve been in america for like 10 years how can u not speak English still

 _**lebaguette kicked turrgle from the chat** _  

**BRAH**

LAF NO 

_**BRAH added turrgle to the chat** _

**turrgle**

ur on thin ice, gilbert

**lebaguette**

You are full of lies, John

**turrgle**

And ur about to be filled with b u l l e t s if u keep this up

**BRAH**

Okay let’s uh not ??? Threaten each other please I’d like to keep y’all knuckleheads alive please

**turrgle**

Haha yall

**lebaguette**

Y’all

**turrgle**

Trying to envision laf sayinf y’all is terrofying

**lebaguette**

Bonjour y’all

_** BRAH kicked lebaguette from the chat ** _

**BRAH**

next time I make you clothes I’m gonna fuck up the zipper so you can never get them off just so you s u f f e r


	4. jeffershit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally !! Learn alexs name I think idk I’m not planning this out I’m just going by what I write here

**The Revolutionary Set**

_lebaguette, turrgle, BRAH, jmads, Tjeff_

**jmads**

i think someone finally managed to,, break Thomas 

**turrgle**

?????

wym broksksiskikiki

**lebaguette**

mon ami is he okay??

is he hurt

**BRAH**

laf it’s an expression 

**lebaguette**

oh

**jmads**

ANYWAY

so we’re in class, Thomas is ranting about something and is just sharing his opinions n stuff and since our door was open this guy heard him and just fucking

attacked him

like he just shut down all of his opinions

and Thomas is just here like ?????

**turrgle**

amazing

i salute him

did u get a vid or anything?

**jmads**

Well, yeah

_**[Video Sent]** _

like you can see the life drain from his eyes oh my God

**Tjeff**

you come into MY house and disrespect me like this? 

Horrible. Nobody here appreciates my excellency.

**jmads**

i used to but after eating Mac n cheese every day, I’m starting to see the downsides.

**BRAH**

OH 

**lebaguette**

i am extremely grateful to be here to witness the fall of an empire

**turrgle**

FKDJDHDHS

TJATS THE GUY

I WAS

TA L K IN JF ABOTU

IM SO GA Y

LIKE EVEN MORE GAY THAN BEFORNEIM SOBJIGN OHMYKGODBIM GAYYA

**BRAH**

i can conform the boy is sobbing

**jmads**

his name is alex

hes okay

Gets awkward when he’s not shouting at Thomas because of his opinions

i got his number though

**Tjeff**

it really be ur own friend damn

**BRAH**

wow mood

**turrgle**

guyssssss I want to meet him he’s the man of my dreamsms 

**lebaguette**

mon petit ami you’ve said that about almost every guy you’ve seen

**turrgle**

okay shut up I love him

and I am NOT little ur just a fucking tree u fucking baguette

**lebaguette**

sigh 


	5. straight up hOMOSEXUAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plot?? Idk her  
> Actually nvm he yeah

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette, Tjeff, jmads_

**turrgle**

hypothetically

**BRAH**

oh no

**Tjeff**

this never ends well

**lebaguette**

mon ami are you sure that this is how u say,,,, hypothetical???? Or real

**turrgle**

ANYWAY

hypothetically

what would I do if I accidentally got glass

in my foot

like I can’t get it out of my foot

help

**BRAH**

jesus fuck where are you

**turrgle**

the park

where else would I be lmao

**BRAH**

ill be there in the like five minutes hold your horses

**lebaguette**

horses ;))))

**BRAH**

shut up or I don’t make u a sweater for Christmas u fucking baguette

**lebaguette**

i mean what? What are these,,, horses you speak of are they American culture??

**turrgle**

OMGKR

ALEX JUST CAME UP TO ME

AND BEH WAS ALL CONSDIWRNDED AND IM SO GAY OH MY GOD IM BLAISHONG I HATE MYSOELF

HERC HELP ME AAAAA I CANT OM SO GAY FORNBUKN

THABKNYOU

**Tjeff**

Why would you willingly crush on him

**turrgle**

u act like I can just c h o o s e whom I am gay for

**Tjeff**

But /him/ of all people Jesus the standards are in the basement

**turrgle**

literally fuck off

also

!!!! he’s so nice

and he gave me his number

im h y p e

my gay thoughts are finally with purpose 

**BRAH**

gross

**turrgle**

ive literally walked in on u and laf shut up

**lebaguette**

JOHNATHAN

**turrgle**

TAHTS NOT EVEN MY RELAL NAME SHUT UP

**lebaguette**

THE POINT STILL STANNDS MON AMI

**turrgle**

Shut up u limp noodle

**_lebaguette has removed turrgle from the chat_ **

**BRAH**

add him back laf he won’t shut up

**Tjeff**

Just do it urself duh

**BRAH**

laf REMOVED MY ADMIN RIGHTS 

fuck you baguette 

 **lebaguette**  

Time and place, Herc.


	6. baron aurr sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, lebaguette, BRAH, Tjeff, jmads_

**turrgle**

did u guys kno that Alex has a habit of saying sir after he says aaron burr

like,,, hell be all ‘hello aaron burr sir!!’ and it’s jsut 

aamzing

im sobjign hes a genius I love he

**lebaguette**

wow maybe you’d love him even more if you took him out mon ami 

**BRAH**

I gotta agree there john 

you really gotta stop hiding your feelings

**turrgle**

shut up u just got lucky with laf being an overly expressive French perpsosn 

**BRAH**

shit you’re right

**turrgle**

Anyway the main issue is that I’ve only been texting him in like a friend way and it’s like??? I wanna hang out but idkdude herc u gotta help me

**BRAH**

you’re on your own laureen

**turrgle**

literally fuck you

**BRAH**

i appreciate the offer, but I am sadly taken <3

**lebaguette**

yeah <3

**_turrgle has left the chat!_ **


	7. poor bby Alex ily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some insight on our main dudes home life owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of implied/speculated abuse but like idk man

**FIGHT ME - > elesbian **

can I stay over at your house tonight? like I totally understand if you don’t want me to but I just,,, really!! Don’t want to be here right now

oh of course alex!! should one of us pick you up? marias here if that helps

its fine!! I should be able to just uh walk to ur place it’s fine Im fine

alright,, I’ll see u soon alex

* * *

_**elesbian created the group “alex protection squad”!** _

_**elesbian added angleca, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah, ayayron to the chat**_

**ayayron**

why was I added???

 **elesbian**  

bc uh from what I’ve heard you have kept Alex from dying or collapsing from exhaustion when he’s around you??

**ayayron**

ah. So this is just a groupchat for people concerned about Alexander?

**elesbian**

pretty much.

ANYWAY

this chat was created because alex is coming over again

**ayayron**

again??

are you sure they’re not like actually hurting him??

**angleca**

alex wouldnt lie to us, burr

**ayayron**

james reynolds

ring a bell?

**its pronounced mariah**

uh we don’t speak of j*mes r*ynolds in this chat, thank you.

**ayayron**

My point still stands. He tells you that they’re just overworking him and insulting him and stuff but what if it’s not just verbal? What if this does turn out like, you know,, and, I don’t want him to get hurt like that again

**leggy**

yeaah,,,,, that was horrible

**angleca**

still, Alex knows not to lie to us. We know that the most they’ve done to him is force him to take care of literally,,,, everything but it isn’t physical,, he would tell us, liza.

**elesbian**

Im still worried, though. He’s like, a little brother or kid to me,, I care about him a lot

oh he’s here I guess we’ll talk to you later burr

**ayayron**

Yup


	8. the boys talk owo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex and john talk finally but i mean technically they’ve been talking b4 this but just trivial things like turtles and overrunning the government but mainly turtles

**FIGHT ME - > turrgle**

john

john

homeboy

chum pal

homeslice buddy pal chum pal friend dude guy homie homeboy friend

j o h n 

john

john

haha what if ur name was hohn 

hohn hohn baguette 

hahah

J

O

H

WHAT OH MY GOD

N

oh

hi

im bored

its literally 4am how do u have so much energy

dont u run off of coffee literally

yeah

i think it’s safe to assume that this is my body’s one last ‘hurrah!’ before shutting down completely

alex what the shit

go to sleep

stop actively dying thnakd goodnight

:(((((((

fine

gn

* * *

**FIGHT ME - > ayayron**

BURR HOLY FUCK

BURR

BURR

BURR SIR

BURR

BURR

BURR

A A R O N

BURRURUR

BURRN

FEEL THE BURRN HAHAHA

BURR

BURR

BURR

ANSWER ME U LOUSY TIMER

lousy timer????

get it bc u gotta,, gotta

wait for it

to work

haahbaha

what did you need???

a will to live but since you can’t provide that ig i’ll have to go with my second request

do u have the book on the one dude 

the the the

oresident dude

christopher jackson????

yes i do

PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME I BEG OF THEE

fine i’ll bring it to u tmrw

now get some rest alex

fine

 


	9. parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two sides of a night

**Alex protection squad**

_angleca, elesbian, ayayron, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**ayayron**

so

is he okay?

Its noon and none of you have told me if he was panicking or something

**leggy**

oh yeah he’s fine he just stayed up until like 4 am

**ayayron**

oh i know

he was up texting me

* * *

**The Revolutionary Set**

_Tjeff, lebaguette, turrgle, BRAH, jmads_

**BRAH**

john are u aware that u were up at 4am

**turrgle**

oh i know

alex was up texting me!!

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_angleca, ayayron, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah, elesbian_

**elesbian**

i see

**ayayron**

yeah

its like

im okay being friends with him but he needs to stop waking me up so late like i have things to do

**leggy**

aw ur not willing to screw up ur sleep schedule for alex how rude

* * *

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette, Tjeff, jmads_

**lebaguette**

ooo i see

**turrgle**

yeah

its like

i love being friends with him and???

he feels the need to go out of his way to text me like omg i want to date him

**BRAH**

awe youre willing to screw up your sleep schedule for alex how cute

**lebaguette**

mon ami what was he even talking to you about?

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_ayayron, leggy, elesbian, angleca, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**elesbian**

Wait what was he even talking to you abt?

**ayayron**

trivial things.

he was texting like he was sleep deprived though

* * *

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette, jmads, Tjeff_

**turrgle**

stupid things,,

like he was texting abt how he was sleep deprived lmao

**BRAH**

why don’t you just tell him you like him?

**turrgle**

uh no id rather not screw up our friendship(?) ty

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_ayayron, leggy, elesbian, it’s pronounced Mariah, angleca_

**leggy**

why dont u just tell him to fuck off

**ayayron**

uh no i’d rather not screw up our friendship(?) thanks.

**leggy**

sigh

* * *

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette, jmads, Tjeff_

**BRAH**

sigh 


	10. alex has a cruuuUuuush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler tbh but also!! basically philip is alexs foster brother, who is around 18 which is around peggy’s age

**Mom squad+Alex**

_FIGHT ME, elesbian, angleca, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**leggy**

ALEX HAS A CRUSH

ON A BOY

HES BEEN TEXTING HIM

AAAAA

**FIGHT ME**

.

**elesbian**

WHAT

ALEX U HAVE A CRUSH

**angleca**

I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD

A L E X

WHO IS IT

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

IS THIS THE BOY I SAW WATCHING YOU AT THE CAFE

ALEX

**FIGHT ME**

:((((((( 

ur all

MEAN

im going to !!! goodbye

**elesbian**

alex bby pls no come back

ily

im sorry

**FIGHT ME**

ilu2!! it’s jsut 

after the whole

,,,,,

thing

i just really!!! don’t want to end up in a relationship u kno 

**its pronounced Mariah**

oh totally yeah i understand

how abt we talk abt smth else

**leggy**

oh sure

dude today at school???

this dude threw up

and it was blue

like ???? r u ok

h

**FIGHT ME**

wait who

bc like,,, pip is home early so like???

**leggy**

i just asked my friend and 

uh 

it was philip lmao

**FIGHT ME**

explains a lot

oh hes uh throwing up again i should go

bye girls <33

**its pronounced Mariah**

bye alex!! pls remember to eat <333

**angleca**

bye alex <3

**elesbian**

bye hon

**leggy**

fucKIN B Y E

**elesbian**

PEGGY NO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peggy is in school with philip it’s canon sorry (but it’s really not lmao)


	11. REV SET REV SET REV SET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they finally meet johns man

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette, Tjeff, jmads_

**turrgle**

guys i love alex he bought me coffee

im so GAY

holy SHIT

**lebaguette**

mon ami when will we get to meet alex???

weve never seen him besides that video

**turrgle**

i asked him and he said he’d be down to come over or w/e

**lebaguette**

how about we all watch a movie???

**turrgle**

what movie?

**BRAH**

i swear to god if you say

**lebaguette**

hercules duh

**BRAH**

goodbye i’m @breaking up with you

**lebaguette**

:(

**turrgle**

guy 

i just asked him if he wanted to watch a movie with us and he was like !!!

and like got so happy but like nervous bc uh??? idk new people

UPDATE I JUST ASKED HIM IF HE WANTED YO WATCH A DISNEY MOVIE AND GE WAS LIKE ??????? what’s disney and IM 

HE SAID HES SEEN THE LITTLE MERMAID AND HATED IT BUT THATS IT OMG

**lebaguette**

OMG

WE HAVE TO WATCH HERCULES

PLEA S R

OH MY GODJO H N

**BRAH**

NO

**turrgle**

OVERRULLEDDEDED ALEX SAID HED WATCH HERCULES 

SUCK IT HERC

**BRAH**

i just,,, 

wh y

goodbye

ill see u (and alex??) later 

dicks

* * *

 **lebaguette**   

HES SK

DNALL

SMALL

OHYMGOF HES LIKE A LION INLIVE HIM

MON PETIT LION

**BRAH**

why is he so short oh ym god i want to be his mother

**turrgle**

!!! i know

i love he 

i’m !!! taller than him

**lebaguette**

that’s a first

**turrgle**

shut up ur actually a tree 

**lebaguette**

the best tree

i just whispered i’m the best tree in french and alex was like ??? why r u a tree 

!!!! he knows french oh my gdo im keeping him

**turrgle**

shut up and watch the movie so he doesn’t think we’re ignoring him

**lebaguette**

fine


	12. literally just five words lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deadass

**The Revolutionary Set**

_Tjeff, jmads, turrgle, lebaguette, BRAH_

**Tjeff**

shut the fuck up no one cares about that little gremlin

**turrgle**

no u


	13. date but not a date date but it’s a date. ya feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please tell me you understood the reference to hercs rap in yorktown it was poorly made but it’s there

**FIGHT ME - > Turrgle**

john

john

johnatgan

not my name but what

oh yiss 

do u wanna go get coffee

at like

2:30

its cool if u don’t i totally don’t blame u i probably wouldn’t go with myself either oops

sorry

don’t be sorry  

is 2:45 okay?? i have to speak eith my prof after class today

oh yeah sure

sons of libertea??

fuck yeah freedom coffee

oh mood

anyway i gotta gO bye

see ya

* * *

  _ **turrgle created the chat “the rev set”**_

_**turrgle added lebaguette, BRAH to the chat** _

**turrgle**

since jeffershit is an ass who won’t let me be gay 

ALEX JUST ASKED ME TO GO GET COFFEE WITH HIM IM !!!! happy

big gay energy here

**BRAH**

is it a date??

does little johnathan have a bOyfriend

**lebaguette**

i heard johns gay frustration i’m here

**turrgle**

literally not my name @@@@ herc

also

its not a date it’s just a couple of buddy chum pal friend dudes hanging out and drinking cofffefe 

coffe 

coofe 

coffee

yes

**BRAH**

coofe

my favorite beverage

**turrgle**

suck a dick 

**BRAH**

you say that like it’s threatening

**lebaguette**

am i not threatening

**BRAH**

laf,,,

my pride and joy,,

my datemate,,

my everything,,

my future partner,,

my best friend,,

i saw you cry last week because you couldn’t remember the word for oven and accidentally called it a hot dishwasher 

you are not threatening

**turrgle**

PFFFF

**BRAH**

so anyways when’s your date john??

**turrgle**

it’s not a date

and 2:45

at the one cafe

the freedom coffee place

**BRAH**

oh

sometimes i go on runs with the owners

theyre a very nice couple

also don’t you have a class in literally 5 minutes

**turrgle**

OH SH I T BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, reading your comments and sobbing because people actually like this story and i crave validation,,,,  
> but deadass thanks for the comments and kudos uwu i love you all


	14. in which i try to actually write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just john and alex talking about their ‘date’ and also i’d like to say that they’ve been friends for a few weeks now so like,,  
> ps i can’t write for shit

**the** **rev** **set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette_

**lebaguette**

so,,

ma petite tortue,,,

how is your date going?

**turrgle**

shut up

and what does that even mean

I JUST ASKED ALEX AND I AM NOT A SMALL TURTLE U PRICK

**lebaguette**

you are,, how you say,, 

in the nile

**BRAH**

in denial, babe

**lebaguette**

yes!!

**turrgle**

ur both jerks :(((

cant 2 dudes just be guys

**BRAH**

just 2 dudes being guys

**lebaguette**

just 2 guys being dudes

**BRAH**

just 2 dudes being gays

**lebaguette**

just 2 gays sucking dicks

**turrgle**

oh

my 

G Od

* * *

 John looked up from his his phone with a sigh, earning a look from Alex.

”Whats on your mind?” Alex asked.

Wisps of his hair blew into his face.

John wanted to savor this moment forever.

”Oh, nothing. Herc and Laf are just pricks sometimes.” He said.

Alex snorted.

They just team up to bully me sometimes, it’s really unfair if you think about it; they’re both like nine feet tall going against me, someone who’s literally a foot tall.” 

He shrugged.

”I feel you. My friends can be like that, even though one of them is on the borderline of being my height.”

He shook his head. “Stupid tall people.”

”Stupid tall people.” John agreed.

After that, they sat in comfortable silence, which only ended after Alex began shivering.

John was confused, as it was only sixty degrees out, and he had seen far worse and lived through it.

“Do you wanna head back to my dorm or something? You seem pretty cold.” John suggested

”I’m fine, i’m just not used to the cold. We can stay out here if you want?” 

“How are you not used to the cold when you live in New York? It’s literally zero degrees for most of the year.” John teased.

He got up from the park bench and pulled Alex up to start walking to his dorm.

”I’m from the Caribbean, dumbass.” Alex said, his voice lacking any annoyance, more amusement than anything.

John raised his eyebrows. Everything made so much more sense.

”Oh.” He whispered.

He recieved a laugh from the other boy. John shot a glance over at Alex, taking in the sight of the boy. This was a view that could never get old to John.

”So, your place, right?”

* * *

  **Mom Squad+Alex**

_FIGHT ME, elesbian, leggy, angleca, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**FIGHT ME**

FUCK

**elesbian**

language

 **FIGHT** **ME**

aaaaAAAAAAA

IM GOING TO !!!

AAAAAA

**leggy**

WHY ARE WE SCREAMING

 **angleca**  

shh ur all being LOUD and some people have WORK to do

**elesbian**

WORK WORK

anyway

ALEX WHATS HAPPENING

**FIGHT ME**

EVERYTHING IS AWFUL

I THINK ILIKE JOHN

**elesbian**

oh???

**its pronounced Mariah**

this is coffee shop dude right

from like

3 weeks ago 

**leggy**

where did u even come from maria that’s like

impeccable(??? is that a word??)timing

**its pronounced Mariah**

a vagina

,,

WAIT RHAT SOUNDS

SO SEXULA

NNO

I WAS STUDIYJNG WITHR ELIZA

AND WAS IN THE BATHROOM

**FIGHT ME**

PFFF

**leggy**

anyway

so is it coffee store guy??

curly hair one that likes turtles?

**FIGHT ME**

yeah

**leggy**

and how did we get to this conclusion

**FIGHT ME**

 so i’m at his house right

**leggy**

oooo alex get some

**FIGHT ME**

die

and then i look over and i’m like

holy shit

why is he so cute

and idk what to do so

aaAAAAA

**leggy**

literally just talk to him

**FIGHT ME**

nope

oops bye hercules wants help with baking

**leggy**

like the disney guy?????

alex????????

are u on drugs??

a l e x


	15. john becomes worried, we move closer to a big groupchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex never stays home, so why now?

**The** **Revolutionary** **Set**

 _Tjeff_ , _jmads_ , _turrgle_ , _BRAH_ , _lebaguette_

**Tjeff**

has anyone seen alex today????

**BRAH**

aw he does have a heart

but no ??

was i supposed to

**lebaguette**

he wasnt in french

**BRAH**

why is he in french when he’s deadass fluent in french

**lebaguette**

i am from france

**BRAH**

i see

**jmads**

i usually see him at the cafe but he wasn’t there if that’s any help

**turrgle**

he hasn’t texted me today

like at all like we usually do

why do u even care so much abt him tho

**Tjeff**

he never misses a class

like

hes shown up looking like he was on the verge of death so uh

he might be dead

lebaguette

i have an idea

**BRAH**

oh no

**_lebaguette added gwash to the chat_**

**lebaguette**

where is our son and what do you know

**gwash**

What?

Lafayette???

**turrgle**

do u know why alex was gone today?????

**gwash**

No, although i will admit that is rather strange coming from him.

I never got an email or text from him saying why so i don’t think i’d be of help to you guys.

**lebaguette**

oh that’s fine sir!! thanks!!

**_gwash has left the chat!_ **

**turrgle**

so

laf has an obvious thing for washington

**Tjeff**

not surprised

**jmads**

i mean yeah it’s kind of obvious

**BRAH**

my own datemate

it rly do be like that sometimes

**lebaguette**

shut up i do not like george

**turrgle**

laf i can hear u thirsting from here

plus,,

”george” ;)))))))))))))

**lebaguette**

oh yes, his name

**turrgle**

no one calls him george

ifyaknowhatimean 

**jmads**

we are getting EXTREMELY off topic

**turrgle**

oh yeah

im gonna text him again

* * *

 

**turrgle - > FIGHT ME**

hey

buddy pal

hamilton

alex

hammy

ham bone

ham a lam

abdomen

alexabder

dude pls we just wanna kno if ur ok bc u like never miss a day and it’s worrying me

and the others

even /jefferson/ is worried

oh

oh????

wtf u mean oh???

we thought u were dead !!!

u can’t just give me a one word answer to what i sent

not even a remark to jefferson?????

r u ok??

yeah

/alex/

ur never this quiet

r u sure??????

no

but i will be

a l e x

wh a t d o es tha t m ea n

alex

akex 

alec 

aled

alelx

alex

alef

u better not be fuckign dead i swear to god

alex

alex

alex

alex

u have five minutes before i call ur moms

okay

ALE X i swear tto GOD


	16. in which i try to write again ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kind of abuse warning? his foster father punches him and there’s some references to a previous relationship so,,

“Alex! I need your help with my homework!”

”Oh sure just-“

”He’s helping  _me.”_

”And he was gonna help me next.”

”What about dinner? I’m hungry.”

”Don’t you need to do laundry? Mom and Dad are gonna be pissed!”

”Hey! I told you not to use that langu-“

”Alex!  _Please?”_

To say Alex was stressed was an understatement.

He was fucking  _exhausted._

When he was first put into a foster home with five kids he thought it’d be a good house since they were good with kids!

Was it?

No!

It was fucking  _not_ a good house.

Alex was the oldest kid by just over a year, Philip being the second oldest.

The first week he had come into the house, he was treated like every other kid, but beyond that?

Fucking _hell._

Alex was in charge of a lot of things;

He had to get up, wake every single one of his foster siblings (Who would willingly have five kids?), make them breakfast, get them ready for school, and by then he wasn’t even ready to go to his _own_ school!

After he got back, he helped the kids on their homework, Philip occasionally stepping in when he was particularly overwhelmed- bless his soul, by the way- and then he’d have to do their laundry, which, if you didn’t know, is fucking hard when there’s eight people in a household.

Once he got that started, he’d make dinner, once again, _hard_ for eight people who all have _very_ different opinions on what they eat.

By then, he barely has enough time to do his homework or study or hangout, so naturally, he pushes sleep from his schedule, instead choosing to chug a drink of his own creation- black coffee with monster, red bull, and five hour energy.

Unhealthy, yeah, but he didn’t care very much.

Dont get him wrong, Alex loved his family, it’s just that he was overworked way too much.

Alex wasn’t one to stay home from school, this much was obvious, as he hadn’t missed a day since- you know what? Never mind!

Anyway, Alex knew that when he stayed home that day, his friends would freak out, but it was probably worth it in the long run.

Alex had been up all night studying and trying to do the laundry and clean the house, which, is not smart to do all at once, and he was launched into a panic attack.

Nothing major, just staying up all night puking and sobbing, the usual.

When Alex woke up the next morning after finally getting an hour of shut eye, he had to put his foot down.

He told himself that if he went today, he’d probably have a panic attack, or vomit all over someone, and he doubted jefferson would let him live _that_ down. Still, Alex went about his daily routine, waking up the kids and all that.

As he said goodbye to Philip, he gave Alex a concerned look.

”Are you sure you’re okay? I mean, I can stay here if that helps.”

Alex shook his head.

He wasn’t going to let Philip ruin his education over one of Alex’s stupid panic attacks.

”I’ll be fine, I swear. Go to school, you’re gonna be late.” Alex told him, ruffling his hair.

Philip stuck his tongue out at him and fixed his hair before walking out the door.

Alex shook his head, smiling, before heading back over to the other kids.

The rest of the day went fine, Alex spending it just to type out the rest of his essay for Washingtons class (Which was due in 2 months, but who’s counting?).

That’s when the ‘rents came home.

Convienetly, Alex remembered that he was supposed to have folded and put away everyone’s clothes, but did he? No.

Oops.

”Fucking ungrateful _bastard_ , we invite you into our home and you can’t do one _goddamn_ thing?” His foster father yelled.

”Plus, staying home? We don’t pay for you to go to college for nothing!”

”I’m in on a scholarshi-“

”And what did i say about talking back?”

”That only you can do it because you’re an adult and it’s considered ‘Being Correct’?” Alex answered, earning a blow to the side of his face.

His foster father left the room with a slam of the door, leaving Alex to cradle his face.

_I thought you loved me, Alex?_

_I do everything for you and you throw it away like this?_

_Why would i even date someone like you?_

Alex shook his head. _He’s not here anymore._

He wiped his eyes, wincing when he bumped the sight of attack.

He’d be fine. It was just a bump.

It’d be all better by tomorrow and his father would put it behind him and none of his friends would ever know and it would never happen again.

Simple.

He was fine. Everything was okay. James was _not_ here. He was okay.

_He’s not here._

_You are safe._

_You are safe?_

_Are you safe?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this was just kinda rambling with no editing??? Also i came on here today with 7 comments which is a lot for me and i almost cried so thanks y’all ily


	17. angrylica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angelica is rightfully pissed at a lot of things

**Alex protection squad**

_ayayron, It’s pronounced Mariah, angleca, leggy, elesbian_

**angleca**

GUYS

THIS IS FUCKGIN

IM SO

FUCK

HE SAID

HE AAIF THEY EOUFLNT 

IM SO

PISSED

**leggy**

is this abt u punching tjeffs bc he refused to be in a room w you

**elesbian**

ANGELICA

**ayayron**

so that’s why he was bleeding i assume

**leggy**

ye

**its pronounced Mariah**

why’d she punch him tho

**angleca**

NO

THS IS ABOTUT

ALKRC

ALEX

**leggy**

 you punched alex???????

**elesbian**

ibdont think that’s what she meant pegs

what happened to alex???

**leggy**

OH

**its pronounced Mariah**

dumbass

**ayayron**

langauge

 **elesbian**  

language

**angleca**

ANYWAY

he had

a fcukgign 

bruise on his face

snf he was like rly quiet

like almost j*mes relationship alex quiet

like what the fuck

and he wasn’t in class yestetrday

what tjenufkv i swear to god it better have been an accdient 

i’m going to fuckign riot 

**leggy**

shit actually???????

**elesbian**

omg

that bastard

**its pronounced Mariah**

oh shit eliza swore this is serious

**ayayron**

i can go talk to him if u want

he just walked into the cafe

**angleca**

oh thank fuck 

burr i never thought i would say this but i love you

protect my boy

**ayayron**

will do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do we or do we not want the punching jefferson story


	18. the jefferson case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a few moments before chap 17

Angelica did not consider herself to be a physical fighter. She was a woman of words and a woman who knew how to use them to  _hurt._

When she met Alex, she saw not a man of a thousand words but a man withholding everything he wanted to say.

When she figured out the cause of his closed-offness, she used her words to get him out of the situation.

Did it go  _well?_ No, not necessarily, but it could’ve been  _worse_ and it wasn’t.

She counted it as a semi-win.

Meeting Jefferson was a whole different story.

Oh  _boy_ was it different.

Jefferson was like Alex in a lot of ways, he was smart, there was no denying that, and he would always voice his opinions.

The only problem there was that his opinions were usually  _wrong._

(Seriously, man, slavery? Being a choice? What the fuck, Jefferson?)

So yeah, a problem.

He had nice hair, though, Angelica had to admit.

Getting Alex to come back out of his shell after the James situation was hard, to say the least.

Like, how does one reverse someone’s trauma and get them back to normal?

(You don’t, obviously.)

After the incident, Angelica became more protective of Alex, being willing to fight anyone who ever wronged him.

Verbally, of course.

She was a woman of honor and dignity who did not fight with people over petty reasons.

And this technically wasn’t a petty reason, right?

For starters, Alex had come into class that day with a bruise on the side of his face and a look of anguish in his eyes.

So yeah, that’s something to worry about, yet, when she asked Alex, he said everything was fine.

(Of course he did.)

Angelica tried to just push it to the back of her mind but it always seemed to force its way back to the front.

_Is Alex being hurt by his Foster Family?_

She tried to tell herself that Alex would confide in her if he was being abused but would he really?

It took so long to get him to talk about James and even then it was nearly too late for him.

What if he wasn’t okay?

”Fuck off, Jefferson, I don’t need this today.” She heard the shorter man speak, drawing attention.

She turned her head to the source of noise to find Jefferson actively bothering Alex.

“Jefferson. Not. Today.” He growled.

Thomas laughed. 

“Why should I?”

Alex opened his mouth to speak, stopping when he couldn’t find an answer.

This happened a lot when he forgot words, as english wasn’t his first language.

”Cat caught your tongue?” Jefferson teased.

Alex glared at him, though embarrassment was evident on his face.

When Thomas opened his mouth to release another taunt, Angelica took that moment to bound over and stop the mess waiting to happen.

Jefferson’s eyes widened as he saw Angelica approaching.

“Oh, shit, I should leave. Nothing personal, just that I, uh, don’t want to be in the same room as you.” He laughed nervously as Angelica began to raise her arm, only stopping when her fist collided with his face, knocking him off balance and onto the floor.

“What the fuck?” He yelled at her.

Angelica glared him down, watching as he grabbed his stuff and left.

(Only then did she notice that Alex was gone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey shitty chapter that i made as sleep threatens to take me away.  
> any suggestions for other chapters? this story might go longer than 50 chaps but idk any kind of input helps owo  
> also thanks for all the kind comments i love u guys sm


	19. the CAFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burr relays INFORMATIONSNSNDN

**Alex protection squad**

_ayayron. it’s pronounced Mariah, leggy, angleca, elesbian_

**ayayron**

hes skittish

**leggy**

is he

is he a fickign cat

**elesbian**

language

**angleca**

wym skittish tho

**ayayron**

all jumpy and stuff

like uh

**its pronounced Mariah**

post j*mes alex

right

**ayayron**

yeah

what if he’s just tired though?

like maybe he’s just not aware of what’s happening around him?

**leggy**

oh sure and he just tripped and /fell/ into someone’s fist huh?

**elesbian**

PEGGY

**leggy**

well am i wrong?

**elesbian**

no

but

ehat are we going to do?????

like look around we got alot of evidence that something is happening

**ayayron**

i guess we’re just gonna have to wait and see what happens

**angleca**

thats not a very satisfactory answer

**its pronounced Mariah**

no

how abt i try and talk to him??

**leggy**

alex said he doesn’t like people being pushy tho

**angleca**

if pushys gonna save him pushys what we’re gonna have to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, making rly bad references to some ppls main uh motifs kinda things bc i’m so tired and can’t function besides that:


	20. me, trying to compensate for that angst(???) yes no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> salty thomas

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette, Tjeff, jmads_

**turrgle**

petition to start calling all thicc mommas thomas

wait fuck wrong

wrong chat

goodbye

**BRAH**

wait no where do i sign 

**lebaguette**

what is a thicc momma ????

**turrgle**

JUST IGNORE ME LAF SHHHHH

**jmads**

you guys are literally five

please tell me i did not stop writing my essay for this

**turrgle**

who even writes essays anymore

like

typing exists

**jmads**

john adams is a,,, old fashioned teacher

**turrgle**

i see

wheres thomas tho he’s usually on when u r

**jmads**

i haven’t seen him since we left our dorm

he was supposed to meet me like ten minutes ago

**Tjeff**

GUYS

HOLY

F U CK

im

iam ruined i can never show my face again i’ve truly fucked up

**turrgle**

speak of the devil

**BRAH**

oh what’s new

**lebaguette**

john herc don’t be rude 

**BRAH**

:(

but like

what happened

**turrgle**

^^^^^^

**Tjeff**

so

i was bothering alex

and he was all like oh fuck off

like we usually are right

but then he opens his mouth to speak

and he goes dead silent

like he just forgot the words

so i’m all like cat caught ur tongue ??? uhuheuhuehhue 

but instead of being angry

he looks

embarassed

and then fuckign 

ANGELICA SCHUYLER

comes over there

and i’m like oh shit i don’t wanna be here with you

and then

she punches me

like what the  fuck

i don’t know what was happening but like

she was pissed about me bothering him i guess

and like

whatd i do

**turrgle**

haha u deserved it

loser

**Tjeff**

youre just upset i punched your boyfriend

**lebaguette**

ooooooOo bOyfriend

speaking of boyfriends

u 

and

**_Tjeff kicked lebaguette from the chat_**

**BRAH**

bro

**turrgle**

yeah cmon thicc momma

lighten up a little

 **_Tjeff_** **_kicked turrgle from the chat_ **


	21. quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex hasn’t been the same

**gwash - > FIGHT ME**

Are you okay?

what do u mean

You've just been very quiet recently.

It’s off-putting, because of how much you usually talk

What happened?

too much

What do you mean?

sorry sir

everythings just

too much rn

and i’m losing control of a lot of things

and it’s overwhelming

dont worry tho

Lost control??

Whats that supposed to mean?

Son?

not ur son

My concern is still here. Is something going on at home?

ofcourse not

id probs tell someone if there was sir

Okay, but people don’t just go from talkative and passionate to quiet and reserved over night.

It doesn’t seem like you’re alright.

just fucking drop it

jfc 

i’m fine i don’t get why everyone thinks i’m about to fucking kill myself or smth

christ

We’re just worried

oh sure

bevause thtats totoally what it is

i fukcign gte it

just fuckiign leave me aloen 

It is what it is, though.

Son??

Alex?

Alexander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need,, suggestions


	22. JEFFMADS INTERLUDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this seems like the relationship is moving way too fast but they’ve known each other for a while now

**jmads - > Tjeff**

what was laf gonna say when they said speaking of bfs 

like

why would you lick them

KICK

gross

pfft

also uh

i don’t know who they were talking about 

but you do

thats why you kicked them

and

i know you don’t like john like that

and the schuylers + maria terrify you plus they’re all female

and laf is like a cousin to you

you don’t like the british club

and gwash is,, gwash

and you wouldn’t date herc

so that leaves /me/ and /alex/

you rly think that i would date alex

disgusting

SO THAT JUST LEAVES ME

yeah

i guess it does

i just

were they serious?

are /you/ serious???

i mean yeah

i guess???

i always just assumed you like someone else so i never talked about it

what do you mean by always??

since i met you??

IVE KNOWN YOU FOR SIX YEARS 

the point still stands

so

what you mean to tell me

is that

/i/ could’ve been dating /you/ for SIX YEARS now

but 

you didn’t TELL me

A N Y T H I N G

in my defense

you didn’t either

.

thats besides the point

oh su r e

but like

what do we do now??

now that it’s just

out in the open???

wanna just go and get coffee and talk about it?

jemmy it is 3am

no coffee place would be open

sons of libertea

stupid liberty coffee

i mean i guess

ten minutes???

yeah

yeah

* * *

 

**Tjeff - > lebaguette**

thank you for being an asshole

my pleasure


	23. pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex is still MIA but like he still goes to class  
> just like,,, fluff rn tho oops alex brings nothing but angst

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, lebaguette, Tjeff, BRAH, jmads_

**Tjeff**

are we gonna do it

**BRAH**

??

**jmads**

sure

if you want to

i mean we talked it over for like three hours i think we should

**BRAH**

once again, ????

**turrgle**

^

**lebaguette**

OH IS THIS

!!!!

yes

**Tjeff**

fuck off

ANYWAY

james and i are dating that is all

**turrgle**

i fucking KNEW it

**lebaguette**

we all knew, mon ami

**jmads**

shut up

**BRAH**

oh damb

**jmads**

but thank you laf

for uh

causing this iguess 

**lebaguette**

it was nothing !!

im so glad you guys are finally together !!

**turrgle**

yeah it was getting tiring watching u 2 eye fuck each other constantly 

**BRAH**

but what abt u and alex ????

**turrgle**

i doubt he’s even gay you disney bootleg

**BRAH**

i did not ask for this name

also

hsve u SEEN jim

him*

hes gotta be gay

**Tjeff**

yeah

just look at the way he walks

**lebaguette**

no man that short could be straight

**turrgle**

laf ur 9 feet tall uh

**lebaguette**

that is besides the point

**BRAH**

have u seen the way he dresses???

no straight guy wears sweaters 24/7

**jmads**

and his hair

the bisexual bob

**turrgle**

what if he’s dating one of the schuylers tho 

u didnt take that into account

**BRAH**

eliza is gay

peggy is like a sister to him

angelica mothers him

maria is gay

**turrgle**

,,,,

fuck off

ur all

losers

**lebaguette**

yes but we’re all in relationships

**BRAH**

^^^

**Tjeff**

PFFFT

**jmads**

hes got a point john

**turrgle**

goodbye

im gonna commit commit bye

**lebaguette**

wait no come back

john

ilu

:(((

pls

**turrgle**

stop i can feel your puppy eyes from here

YES I SAW THENSNAPCHAT STOP SENDING ME THEM I DONT WANT TO SEE YPUR EYES

**BRAH**

JUST TALK TO AALEX

**turrgle**

HES BEEN LITERALLY GOING OUTBOFBHIS WAY TO AVOID ME HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TALK TO HIM

**Tjeff**

my god

corner him

**BRAH**

dont corner him u know that makes him anxious

**lebaguette**

kidnap him and leave him in an abandoned warehouse for the rats

**turrgle**

this isnt heathers laf

**lebaguette**

die

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps happy birthday to tyler joseph i love that man


	24. actually talking things out like normal people, can you imagine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> talk about your feelings you coward

**Mom squad + Alex**

_angleca, it’s pronounced Mariah, elesbian, leggy, FIGHT ME_

**leggy**

can i add burr in here

since hes become

a mom

**angleca**

oh sure

**FIGHT ME**

i guess

**elesbian**

ALEX!!!!!!

**its pronounced Mariah**

ALEX OH MY G OD

**angleca**

ALEX

**leggy**

alex 

**FIGHT ME**

hi !!!! <33333

**leggy**

alex you b i t c h

**FIGHT ME**

???? wh

**angleca**

you dumb fuck

**elesbian**

language!!!

**its pronounced Mariah**

yeah okay but theyre right

**FIGHT ME**

what did i d o

**angleca**

uhm 

maybe just ignoring us for the most part of a WEEK

and fucking WORRYING US 

CONSTANTLY

**elesbian**

come over its intervention time we’re all gonna f e e l emotions 

**leggy**

yeah come talk about your feelings you coward

**FIGHT ME**

i’m really really sorry

like

i dont 

it’s just like everythings

happening again

**its pronounced Mariah**

deja vu?

**FIGHT ME**

deja vu

**elesbian**

just come over and we’ll let you cry everything out and we can all talk and do your hair and we can eat a ton of ice cream

or watch stupid movies

would that be enough???

**FIGHT ME**

yeah

yeah it rly would

thank you guys <33

idk what id do without any of you

ilu guys

a lot

<333

**elesbian**

<3333 !!!!

**leggy**

ily2 fucker

**elesbian**

PEGGY

**its pronounced Mariah**

anyway

do you need to be picked up???

**FIGHT ME**

i uh

yeah maybe

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

be ready in five <3

**FIGHT ME**

!! thank u

* * *

 

**FIGHT** **ME**

thank you guys

a lot

like i know i thank you guys a lot but i rly don’t know what id do without any of you

and sometimes i feel like i’m rly annoying to all of you but you just ?? keep me around and that’s rly reassuring and it’s nice to know that i always have you guys if all else fails and i jsut 

i lvoe ypu gusy a lot thnak you all somcuch for everyhting you do

**elesbian**

you rly aren’t !! annoying

like we genuinely enjoy having you around

we all love you alex don’t worry <3

**leggy**  

yeah

* * *

 

**leggy**

we never did add burr did we

**angleca**

guess we’ll just have to wait for it

**leggy**

wh?????


	25. 4 bros chillin in a dorm room, 0 feet apart because they’re all gay tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the BOYS hang out once again

**rev set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette_

**turrgle**

can i add alex in here

since hes basically become part of the rev set

**lebaguette**

mon petit lion!!!!!!! yes!!!

add him !

**BRAH**

but like

have you talked to him abt u being ignored

**turrgle**

oh yeah he said that a lot was going on in his life and he felt shitty for ignoring me but yknow

its c o o l

**BRAH**

oh nice

INITIATION TIME

**turrgle**

what

**BRAH**

remember how we all drank a full cup of vinegar when we created the other rev set gc

and laf cried

a lot

**lebaguette**

:(

non

**turrgle**

so

we’re rlly gonna make him drink fuckign

VINEGAR

i want to know him not make him d i e

**BRAH**

why not both

**lebaguette**

^!!

**turrgle**

sigh 

* * *

**turrgle - > FIGHT ME**

yo

alex

hamilton

ham slice

ham a lam

broski

pal

buddy

friend

ch u m

alexander abdomen 

alecs

alecks

alex

alex answer me challenge failed

!!!!!!!!

what

do u wanna be added to the rev set gc

i mean

yeah 

but !!! what if laf and herc don’t want me there

like

youve all been friends for years i don’t wanna be intruding on anything !!

and 

its fine if they don’t want me there bc i don’t !! blame them

so ig i’m fine with how i am

theyre both perfectly fine with u going the gc

ur literally part of the rev set @ this point

and they both like u a lot

and so do i

we all want u there

!!! omg

ilu guys

WAIT

KFDGS

soRRY it’s a habit

im !!! annoying b y e

wait nonono ur fine i get it i do that sometimes on accident to

plus the other 2 wouldnttt hesitate to say ilu back

u kno 

so can i add you?????

i guess 

* * *

**rev set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette_

_**turrgle added FIGHT ME to the chat** _

**lebaguette**

MON PETIT LION !!!!

IT IS GREAT TO SEE YOY HERE

HI

 **FIGHT** **ME**

!!!!!!! hi laf

hi gerc 

HERC

haha gercules mulligan

**BRAH**

literally @ die

**turrgle**

herc the gerc

 **FIGHT** **ME**

rtrtrtrt 

**BRAH**

keep that up and youll be filled with bullets

**turrgle**

hey u told me not to say that

**FIGHT ME**

bold of u to assume i’m not already filled w bullets

**turrgle**

worried

**BRAH**

worried

**lebaguette**

worried

**FIGHT ME**

stop that

**turrgle**

! biptch 

anywyays do u wanna come over and watch movies

also u have to be initiated so uh

 **FIGHT** **ME**

initiated????

**turrgle**

ull learn when u get there

u wanna or not

 **FIGHT** **ME**

i mean

i guess

* * *

**BRAH**

i cannot believe u chugged that entire thing without any reaction 

**FIGHT ME**

oops

**turrgle**

no fear 

alex drinking vinegar

one fear

**BRAH**

honestly

alsp why are we texting on here we’re literally/////in the same room///on the same couch

 **FIGHT** **ME**

laf is acting out all of high school musical and they would yell at us for speaking

**BRAH**

oh yeah

**turrgle**

one fear

laf dancing to hsm 

two fears

 **FIGHT** **ME**

^^^!!!!

**BRAH**

^^^^^^

**lebaguette**

you guys all love my dancing so shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i am aware that i have the limit for chapters at 50. That number may or may not change depending on how the story goes because this story is heavily plot based and i may just make another story that’s just the full chat talking and dicking around but that may just be included in here so like,,,, idk what do u all @ think


	26. don’t drink vinegar challenge failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next morning  
> ps i looked shit up so this is the best i got

**Mom squad + alex**

_FIGHT ME, angleca, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah, elesbian_

**FIGHT ME**

never fuckignf drink a cup of vinegar

im

**leggy**

ur what now

????

alex

hello

**its pronounced Mariah**

alex why tf were u drinking VINEGAR

**elesbian**

alex,,,alex alex alex alex

my pride and joy

my son

my best friend

honorary schuyler

youre a dumbass

**angleca**

I CAME AS SOON AS I HEARD ELIZA SWEAR

ALEX YOU F U C K

**leggy**

alex did u die

**FIGHT ME**

no sadly

but like

i went over to john n herc n lafs dorm

nd dragk a cup of vinegar

adn i felt finne last nihgt 

but i’m goign ot

d

**leggy**

he fuckin dead

* * *

 **rev** **set**

_turrgle, BRAH, FIGHT ME, lebaguette_

**turrgle**

tbh i’m shocked he went that long without puking

**BRAH**

yeah that’s the longest anyone’s gone 

he even beat jefferson

**FIGHT ME**

u guys sukc

i literrlallu

CANNOT takl 

everythign burrns 

**turrgle**

 this is so sad can we get an F in the chat

**BRAH**

f

**lebaguette**

F

**FIGHT ME**

!!! di e

**BRAH**

in your defense

thats not the worst reaction we’ve had

like

john here

**turrgle**

NO

**BRAH**

john here straight up

passed out

and laf thought he died so laf was panicking and they were speaking /rapid french/ which

NEITHER of us speak

so

**lebaguette**

it is not my fault you refuse to learn my language

**turrgle**

die u baguette fucker

 **FIGHT** **ME**

french is literally 

so easy

wait but that’s kind eh to say bc it was literally my first language and also lafs 

so i 

**BRAH**

man down man down

**lebaguette**

!!

**turrgle**

dont panic laf he’s just throwing up

or crying

idk

but i guarantee u he’s gonna be out of commission for like

all day lmao

like that was a big ass cup of vinegar this is why we shouldn’t do this

**BRAH**

yeah but

its fun

**lebaguette**

yeah but

we are going to kill him

non?

**turrgle**

kill him with our L O V E

**lebaguette**

GAY

**BRAH**

laf we have been dating for literally a year and a half i-

* * *

**Mom squad + alex**

_FIGHT ME, leggy, elesbian, it’s pronounced Mariah, angleca_

**FIGHT ME**

dude 

i just puked out literally

everything

in my system

and accidentally threw up on my sweatshirt

so john gave me one of his and i just

!!! <33333

AAAA

**leggy**

oooo alex get some

**elesbian**

are u okay???

why were you drinking vinegar

**FIGHT ME**

initiation

**leggy**

oh hell yeah

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

why didn’t u just say no to it

**leggy**

backing out is for cowards

**elesbian**

peggy

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

no

**FIGHT ME**

shes right

backing out is for cowards and i am NOT a coward

anwyaysyysys goodbye im going to p

**leggy**

rip


	27. gerchules mylligan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> herc appreciates laf a lot

**rev set**

_FIGHT ME, turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette_

**FIGHT ME**

i can speak !! woo

**BRAH**

oh hell yeah

**turrgle**

damn 

**lebaguette**

john don’t be rude 

plus

u know u like hearing him talk

 **FIGHT** **ME**  

PFFT

**turrgle**

die

also u do the same thing as jefffefefrson 

**FIGHT ME**

?????

**turrgle**

the pfft thing

like

u guys do a lot of things rly alike

**FIGHT ME**

gross

he can !!! @ die

**BRAH**

do u actually hate him or what

**lebaguette**

yeah he isn’t a bad guy

**BRAH**

laf u only like him because he likes france

like that’s not even fair

**FIGHT ME**

i don’t hate hate him but

hes very //annoying//

at times

but

im okay around him for the most part

he understands

**turrgle**

?????

**FIGHT ME**

oh nothing

BRAH

moving on

do u guys wanna go to the bar later

**FIGHT ME**

i am

underage 

and a child of

GOD

**turrgle**

herc ur the only one here that is of age

go ask hefferson

**BRAH**

fine

* * *

**BRAH - > Tjeff**

thomas

thomas

thomas

thom

tom

tommy

thomicus 

thicc

what the 

fuck

do you want

do you wanna come with me to the bar

why not ask one of the others

im not your only friend

theyre all KIDS

i want to get DRUNK

fine

what time?

idk uh like 8 8:30

mkay

* * *

  **BRAH - > lebaguette**

helollo

alfauette 

faucettteeete

herc you’re drunk 

where are you

did yuoo

knwo thatvi haves great

datemamete 

iblove thme  

somuchc 

thyre so beiriful and innce

andb imsovbing i loevbtthem somcuhc 

ypud get alog sp wlell withd tehm

you have a lit in comoon

im sure i do

yehah 

hercules

thtast me

gerchules mylligan 

i guess

where are you?

very

* * *

**rev set**

_FIGHT ME, turrgle, lebaguette, BRAH_

**FIGHT ME**

why did i just find herc

sobbing in the street

abt u laf 

**lebaguette**

oh!!!! you found him

he was texting me that i should meet his datemate lafayette

and that we’d have a lot in common

and i mean

hes not wrong

**turrgle**

snort

are u still with him?????

 **FIGHT** **ME**

yeah

should i walk him back to your place

or wait with him or smth

**turrgle**

just wait there where r u

 **FIGHT** **ME**

mercer street

**turrgle**

we gonna be there in like 

5 min

just keep him from dying

**lebaguette**

thank you mon petit lion

 **FIGHT** **ME**

it was nothing !!

* * *

  **BRAH**

oh shtit 

**turrgle**

yeah

dumbass

**lebaguette**

sorry herc but

^^

 **FIGHT** **ME**

agree

**BRAH**

literalyl die oky

everybtingn hruts ohmyoogd 

**lebaguette**

good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> place ur bets as to what alex means by “he understands” ps it’s vaguely mentioned in the tags


	28. storms are approaching tHERES NOWHERE TO HIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey hey we r a hurricane drop our anchors in the stoorm

**The Revolutionary Set**

_BRAH, Tjeff, jmads, turrgle, lebaguette_

**BRAH**

this is a callout post for thomas

for LEAVING me, a sad drunk, in the streets

**Tjeff**

in my defense

alex did find you

**BRAH**

damn u rite 

**lebaguette**

speaking of alex

he seems on edge non?

**jmads**

yeah 

like he wasn’t even fighting with thomas in class today

**turrgle**

hm

also

its supposed to storm for like the next 4 days this is bs 

like i just wanna go outside

ebjoy the WINTER

butnnooooo 

storm

fuckkcj that

**BRAH**

why do you actually suck at spelling 

**turrgle**

bc i’m all !!! frustrated 

and alex is acting weird and isn’t creating a balance in my life like usual and having this much !!!!!!! in my brain sucks ass

**lebaguette**

w ha t

**Tjeff**

^

**jmads**

^^

**turrgle**

fuck off

* * *

**Mom squad + alex**

_elesbian, angleca, leggy, FIGHT ME, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**elesbian**

i just checked the weather

alex

its gonna storm for like

four days

and i want to make sure you’ll be okay

**leggy**

oh shit rly

yeah alex r u gonna b ok

 **FIGHT** **ME**

yeah yeah i’ll be fine

a storm never hurt anyone !!

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

your logic is built on a foundation of lies alex

**angleca**

,,, i mean yeah

but any of us could stay with you during the storm to make sure you’re okay

 **FIGHT** **ME**

i don’t want you guys to miss out on a class because i can’t handle rain

**angleca**

and thunder

**elesbian**

and lightning

**leggy**

(very very frightening)

**its pronounced Mariah**

shut up

**FIGHT ME**

,,,, i’ll be fine

i have the cards too remember

the ones for if i’m like

panicking a lot

i swear

ill be fine!!

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

alright 

but u promise to call any of us the second you’re not??

**angleca**

^^^^^^

**elesbian**

yeah

we’re all willing to stay with you if something goes wrong alex

**FIGHT ME**

i promise !!!

thank u guys sm

ilu all

**leggy**

ilu2

stay safe tho

i gtg bye y a l l

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

snort

but ily2 alex

**angleca**

^

**elesbian**

^^

wanna come over at like four

**FIGHT ME**

oh sure

see u all later i guess

 **elesbian**  

!! bye

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

see ya

**angleca**

^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is one of like 4 storm related titles lmao  
> also this chapter is formatted a little weirdly but like the mom chat happens before the rev set one but idk


	29. devastation reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW panic attacks but like rly poorly written oops

**The Revolutionary Set**

_Tjeff, BRAH, jmads, lebaguette, turrgle_

**Tjeff**

yall

its storming

so hard 

**turrgle**

oh rly i would’ve never guessed

**Tjeff**

no but

like

u can barely here gwash talking over the rain

**BRAH**

ikr

**turrgle**

wait thomamas ur with alex rite 

how is he

is he still on edge or what

**Tjeff**

hes like,,,

not focusing properly

like gripping his desk 

**jmads**

he looks pale 

**Tjeff**

yeah

well now he’s texting someone so idk

* * *

**Mom squad + alex**

_FIGHT ME, it’s pronounced Mariah, elesbian, angleca, leggy_

**FIGHT ME**

oaksyo 

ik isaod i wasokay 

but lkie

i m nnoy

aaaaAAAAA i’m goigng to

**elesbian**

im rlly sorry alex i honest to god would be sprinting over to ur class rn to pull you out but our prof said that we /cannot/ leave until the storm lets up or else he’ll fail us for the semester

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

yeah

wbu ang

aslo why don’t we get like

one of the guys to get him

**angleca**

it’s pouring so hard out and it would be like

really unsafe to drive i’m so sorry

and i don’t think peggy is gonna be able to just

up and leave high school

also shit u rite

ill add burr hold up

_**angleca added ayayron to the chat** _

**angleca**

yo burr do you know if anyone has class with alex rn

bc uh

idk if he’s gonna come back on the chat and i just wanna make sure someone is watching him

**ayayron**

oh shit uh

thomas

and james

are in class with him

plus it’s washington so i doubt he’ll make him stay in the room

**angleca**

true

**elesbian**

can you tell them to make sure he’s okay if something happens?

* * *

**ayayron - > Tjeff**

are you with alex right now?

in class with him yeah

is he acting weird??

kinda

he looks like he’s about to like

have  breakdown or smth

why?

please just make sure he’s okay

i guess???

* * *

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, jmads, Tjeff, lebaguette_

**Tjeff**

yo

burr just texted me saying to make sure alex is ok

and like

im guessing that’s who he was texting

but i’m worried

about alex

**turrgle**

thomas??? caring about alex??

wow three fears

**BRAH**

snort

but is smth actually wrong with him??

**lebaguette**

yeah how is my little lion doing

**Tjeff**

shit

he just

gave gwash a card and like

sprinted from the room

im going after him

**lebaguette**

card???

**jmads**

you know in high school when thomas has panic attacks constantly

and needed a reason to be leaving class constantly

**lebaguette**

OH

o h

does that mean

wait

**jmads**

yeah

* * *

James and Thomas watched as Alex practically launched himself out of his seat to hand Washington a pink slip.

A _very_ familiar slip.

More specifically, the type of slip Thomas had used back in high school when he was still struggling with his anxiety.

He was able to hand his teacher one of the cards and be excused to take a break if everything was beginning to become overwhelming.

Knowing this, Thomas began to worry.

He watched as their professor gave Alex a look of concern, which Alex quickly shook his head at.

At last, Washington finally nodded his head and Alex nearly bolted out of the door.

Sharing a look of concern with James and sending a quick text to his group, Thomas was up and ready to go after him.

”Where might you be going?” Washington asked him, his booming voice freezing Thomas in his tracks.

”I have- I have to go make sure he’s okay, sir. Burr- Burr’s orders.” He said, tapping his foot impatiently

His professor gave a sigh, thankfully followed by a nod.

Thomas wasted no time to take off down the hall in search of Hamilton.

It didn’t take long, though, mainly because Alex was pacing one of the smaller halls, rubbing his face and trying to wean off any incoming panic attacks.

Thomas crept closer to the nervous man, only to find that he wasn’t even crossing his radar.

Alex continued to pace around the room until he collided with Jefferson’s chest with a full ‘thud’.

His eyes went wide as they met up with Thomas’s.

”What are- _Why_ are- I-“

His questions were cut short by a boom of thunder coming from outside.

Alex’s legs took that moment to buckle underneath him and allow him to sink to the ground, sobbing.

“I can’t- I- You have to _go_ , Thomas- I-“

Thomas let his own legs give out as he sat in front of Alex, grabbing his forearms.

Thunder cracked. Alex’s breathing hitched.

Thomas knew he had to help him.

He turned to Alex, in all his sobbing and and hiccuping glory, who was now trying to free himself of Thomas’ grip.

“Alex? Hey, hey hey hey hey, you’re fine- No, trying to get away won’t help- You aren’t in a proper state of a mind right now, Alex, you have to- have to _stop_.“

Alex seemed to have begun to realize that thrashing was not going to get him anywhere, and began to relent to Thomas’s words.

“Shit- I, uh, what was it- uh, five things you can see? Can you do that, Alex?”

A beat of silence.

He let out a breath he did not realize he was holding upon feeling Alex nod against his chest, even if it was just slightly.

”The-“ His voiced cracked slightly.

Thomas gave him a slight nod of encouragement.

“The vending- the vending machine.” He whispered.

”And?” Thomas coaxed.

”Water fountain.”

”Go on,” Thomas prompted. “You’re doing great.”

More thunder cracked. Alex broke down into more sobs.

”I can’t- cant do this.” He cried.

Thomas carded his fingers through his hair, thinking of anything that might help him.

”I know you wouldn’t want to go out into the storm, but why don’t we go to my car? I could take you to my dorm. Or the others dorm.” He suggested.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until alex finally spoke, his voice thick and shaky with tears.

”Can- can we go?”

Thomas pushed himself off the ground, his ankles letting out a loud pop.

He then pulled Alex up with him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as they began to make their way down the hall.

”My dorm or Johns dorm?” Thomas asked  as they got to the doors leading outside, stalling the moment they step out of them.

“I-“ He started.

He pursed his lips. 

“How about we go to John’s? He’s pretty concerned about you too, kid.” Thomas said, earning a mumble from Alex.

“What was that?”

He turned to him.

”Said ‘m not a- not a kid.”

Thomas smiled.

They were somewhat getting back on track with their banter.

Once in the car, Thomas sent a text to the others saying they’d be over at the dorm in about ten minutes.

The trip back to the dorms was silent, the exception being Alex’s hiccuping and the storming outside, both a given.

Alex had seemingly dosed off during the ride as Thomas had to nudge him to get him up.

Thomas wasn’t surprised, as panic attacks took a lot of energy out of him as well.

As they walked towards the building, Jefferson made a split-second decision to hold Alex’s hand, which Alex was extremely grateful for.

He held his hand as they walked up the (way too many, if anyone was being honest) flights of stairs.

He still held his hand as they walked up to the door.

Thomas opened the door to reveal a worried John and Hercules sitting on the couch.

”Thank you, Jefferson.” John said to him. 

Hercules had Alex rest his head on his lap, combing through his hair as he did so. 

“No need for thanks. I’m just looking out for a friend.”

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing so the panic attack was like badly written  
> ps be warned we have two more chapters that are storm related owoowowowowo  
> pps this took me literally 2 days to write bc i procrastinated so much  
> ppps we at like 800 hits now thank u all sm


	30. just a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things calm down but not for long bithches

**FIGHT ME - > Tjeff**

thank you so much

for uh

!!

everything

yesterday

it was no problem

how did u know smth was wrong??? most people don’t even know what the cards mean

back in high school when i was still getting everything under control 

i used the cards

a lot

oh

well thank you again for everything

i know we butt heads a lot but i rly !! do consider you to be a friend

thank you sm <3333

* * *

**rev set**

_BRAH, FIGHT ME, lebaguette, Tjeff, jmads, turrgle_

**turrgle**

r u sure ur gonna b ok at home

like

its still storming

**FIGHT ME**

i swear

on god

**BRAH**

ur not religious

**FIGHT ME**

i swear

on lafayette

**lebaguette**

hell yeah

**Tjeff**

why do they get to be the god i’m obviously superior

**jmads**

^

**Tjeff**

wow my amazing supportive bf <3

**jmads**

<3

**turrgle**

BARF

 **FIGHT** **ME**

BARF

jinx bitch buy me some fucking soup

**turrgle**

to get soup at the store it’s literally 3 dollars

**FIGHT ME**

u assume i can afford that

**turrgle**

T H R E E D O L L A R S

**FIGHT ME**

P OV E R T Y 

**lebaguette**

o h

**BRAH**

damn it rly do be like that sometimes

**Tjeff**

PFFT

**FIGHT ME**

buy me my soup john

buy me my fucking soup

**turrgle**

fuckgin fine ohmyogof 

**FIGHT MINE**

victory is mine

soupsoupsoupsoupsoupsoupsoup

* * *

**Mom squad + alex**

_elesbian, leggy, angleca, it’s pronounced Mariah, ayayron, FIGHT ME_

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

guys

i wanna go out

somewhere

and eat 

or watch a movie idk

**ayayron**

can’t. i have to study

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

damn

**elesbian**

i could probably come over at like

6

 **leggy**  

^^

 **angleca**  

im free at 5:30

**FIGHT ME**

i cant

gotta watch the ki d d s

**elesbian**

they never give you a break do they

**angleca**

do they at least pay you????

**leggy**

yeah make that cash bitch

**FIGHT ME**

nah but

!! it’s fine it’s just taking care of a few kids

**leggy**

6 but go off

**FIGHT ME**

and it’s not even that long to take care of them

**its pronounced Mariah**

from like 4pm-7am every dat but okay

**FIGHT ME**

shut up i’m trying to look for pros

**ayayron**

there are no pros in an abusive household

**FIGHT ME**

its /not/ an abusive household believe it or not

and there are some

**leggy**

like????

**FIGHT ME**

i have

good food

an okay room

a roof over my head

a /phone/

**leggy**

3 of those things are ///requirements/// for taking care of a child alex

u shouldn’t feel guilty or overlook any bad qualities because they’re doing the !bare!minimum!

**FIGHT ME**

im not

but i gtg 

john got me soup bye

**leggy**

/SIGH/

**angleca**

^

are we still on at 6 tho

**elesbian**

yes

**its pronounced Mariah**

yeah probably


	31. the calm after the storm (and the disaster after that)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more philip bc y’all dont even know what’s gonna happen to him later  
> more tw towards child abuse but it’s not explicit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am just now realizing i accidentally but tjeffs and jmads in he rev set gc but let’s just pretend they were added in off screen

**turrgle - > FIGHT ME**

yo

yoyoyoyoyoyo

yo

y o

b ro

PAL

buddy

chum

friend

boyo

answer me you angry gremlin

what

r u free

rn

im bored

and need caffeine

cant

wtf u never turn down coffee r u ok

have to watch my sibligns

and if i dont

ill die

or they will

either way

no

oh damb 

stop that

what

spelling damn like that

it makes me uncomfortable

that’s the goal

goodbye

wait

* * *

  **rev set**

_turrgle, FIGHT ME, BRAH, Tjeff, jmads, lenaguette_

**lebaguette**

wait what’s the word for the one thing

the the the the

how u say

**turrgle**

hey guysthis is a callout post for alex not hanging out with me and then ignoring my texts

bitch

**lebaguette**

be polite you fuck

**FIGHT ME**

damn okay

**Tjeff**

oo trouble in paradise

**FIGHT ME**

literally why r u still here @jefferson and madison

**jmads**

to make sure u weren’t uh dead

i assume

**BRAH**

^

**lebaguette**

^^

**Tjeff**

fine

_**Tjeff left the chat** _

_**jmads left the chat** _

**FIGHT ME**

victory

anyway bye i have to @go

* * *

 Alex’s parents were going to be home soon.

Dinner was not ready.

A disaster waiting to happen, in Alex’s eyes.

See, Alex wasn’t necessarily worried about himself.

It was more the kids he cared about.

Sometimes, the kids would also be put at fault for a failure on his behalf, like late dinner or bad grades, so he tried his best to help and keep them safe.

This was not one of those days.

Those minutes.

Those valuable minutes he spent texting John and the others would soon cost him dearly.

Tonight Philip was helping the younger kids with their homework, as Alex had to cook, occasionally asking the latter for help on certain things that he could explain better.

It was a good system. Everyone was fine with it.

Then the parents came home.

And all hell broke loose.

Alex was in the living room with the others when they heard the click of the deadbolt being unlocked.

His eyes widened as he looked over to see Philip with the same panic stricken look on his face.

Dinner wasn’t ready.

Philip was distracting Alex.

Dinner wasn’t ready.

Their father immediately took notice to this fact.

They had prepared for this, though.

The other kids would get sent off into a room, Alex would be yelled at.

He wouldn’t eat dinner that night.

Simple.

This time was different.

This time he chose to yell at Philip in front of _everyone_.

At first, it was just yelling, but when it was starting to become physical, Alex was ready to fight.

He watched as the man in charge of raising them all shoved his younger brother, daring him to fight back.

Alex felt an anger bubble up in his chest he hadn’t felt in so long and before he could stop it, he was taking action.

”You back the _fuck_ off of him _right_ now.” He snarled.

His father tore his glare off of Philip, now stomping angrily towards Alex.

Maybe it was a dumb move.

Maybe.

Alex didn’t care.

He was willing to take whatever he had to to protect his siblings.

* * *

  **FIGHT ME - > turrgle**

hey uh

ikay i’m sorry i shouldn’t be texting you and this is wrong but i need help are you john???????????

yes???bro is everything alright

technically no

this is philip

alexs brother

 is smth wrong??????

uh yeah

he and our father got in this big fight

snd his nose is bleeding ablot

and there’s a cut on his face and i bet you there’s something wrong with his ribs but he refuses to get help or go to a hospital

adn i jus tdont knwo what to do i’m so worride about hmi he’s just been sitting outside and i font knwo how to help him 

hey hey hey ur gonna be okay 

what’s ur address

ill come by in like 5 min

w herc

* * *

Alex was a fighter with a passion in his eyes and an ambition in his soul.

Which is why it was so concerning to see him sitting on that porch step, so utterly defeated.

His head was tilted against the boy, who John assumed was Philip, as he rubbed Alex’s back.

Hercules and John quickly rushed over to see what was wrong.

Upon further inspection, Alex’s nose was indeed bleeding, all the more reason to be concerned about Alex.

”Are _you_ okay?” Hercules asked Philip.

Philip nodded, careful not to disturb Alex, who was seemingly in a daze.

”Will you be okay if we leave? Like, if we took him back to our place for the night?”

”I- Yeah, prob’bly.”

John and Hercules quickly took to pick up their friend, being careful of his ribs just in case what Philip said was right.

Philip was right on their tail as they walked Alex to the car and set him in the back seat.

”This isn’t the first time this has happ’ned.”

His voice was barely above a whisper.

“S’all my fault.”

”What do you mean?”

”Dad got mad at _me_. He was trying to come after me, but Alex got in the way. This has happened before and i- he isn’t safe here. This is the worst it’s been and i just- what if- what if it gets worse?” He rambled.

”Hey, Philip-“

”Call me Pip.”

”Right. This is no ones fault but your dads. Do you have any other siblings that might be in danger living with him?” John continued.

”I have-have five siblings. ‘s a lot to manage but i could always call our aunt and tell her what’s happ’ning.”

John nodded, giving him a knowing look, before taking out his phone.

“Here- give me your number just in case i need to square up with a certain someone here.” He said while handing over his phone, trying to lighten the mood. 

After John got his phone back, he sent Philip off to bed, as he was obviously tired.

He gave one final wave to him before getting into the drivers seat and waiting for Herc to get into the back.

”Hey, kid.” He whispered, letting Alex lay his head down on his lap.

“You gotta stay awake for us ‘kay? We need to make sure nothing’s wrong.” He told him.

Alex gave a weak mumble in response.

Hercules considered it a victory.

Were there really victories in life, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this story is over i’m hopefully gonna have a sequel where it’s just a big chat of them filled with twice the angst and twice the fluff !! and like we’ll get more focus on other ships and more interaction with gwash and martha washington and we’ll get to see all of the ideas i have in my notes like y’all arent even ready owowowo


	32. wake up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter. the rev set patches up their youngest member and alex ponders certain things  
> rly dfuckgin vague oops

Alex wasn’t one to believe in teleportation but when he zoned out in a car and came to in an apartment to be met by three concerned faces, he was damn sure it was real.

Wake up.

Though he was back in the real world, everything still felt muffled.

Wavy.

Like he was underwater.

Voices floated around the room, holding words he would never understand and questions he would never answer.

Wake up.

Hands.

There were hands on his face and for once in his life he didn’t flinch them away because he wasn’t sure that he even had a face right now.

Wake up.

There was a box.

What color was it?

White.

It was a white box.

A red ‘x’ painted on it. No, not an ‘x’, a cross.

Wake up.

His hair was up.

His face hurt.

Were those related statements?

Sometimes he pulled his ponytail too tight and his head would ache.

Head, not face.

Wake up.

His ribs hurt.

Why would his ribs hurt if it was just his hair?

It wasn’t his hair.

The voices were becoming less watery.

He could make out faces.

Who’s faces were they?

Wake up.

The hands on his face were cold.

Wake up.

French.

Was it french that he could hear?

Did he speak french?

Wake up.

He was drowning.

No, not drowning.

Submerged.

Where was the water?

His mind.

His mind was submerged.

Water flooded his ears and overtook his brain.

Drowning.

Not submerged.

Wake _up_.

He was at the edge of the water.

Nearly out.

The sun was in his eyes.

Not the sun.

Eyes. John.

Johns eyes.

He woke up.

Gasping for breath he didn’t realize he needed.

Water falling.

Tears, not water.

He was crying.

The voices weren’t muffled.

They were speaking to him. Telling him to calm down.

Calm down.

Cold hands were on his face again. Pulling him out of the water. His lifeboat.

Calm down.

Alex wasn’t one to believe in teleportation but when he woke up in a bed next to John, he was damn sure it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we hit 100 kudos bithch yeehaw


	33. we need you alive (I AM MORE THAN WILLING TO DIE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex has more people worried about him then he realizes

**turrgle - > elesbian**

ur eliza right????

yeah!!

so this sounds weird but i’m john and i have your son

oh?????

do you have alex??

weve all been worried because he hasn’t responded to our texts in like a day

we as in like

my sisters and maria and burr

oj shit yeah

do u have somewhere that i can explain to u all??

itd probs be easier like that

oh sure just hold on

can laf and herc be added too?? they’re also p concerned abt him

oh totally

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_elesbian, it’s pronounced Mariah, leggy, ayayron, angleca_

**elesbian**

we officially have word on alex!!!

**leggy**

oh thank fuck

is he ok???

**elesbian**

idk but john just texted me saying he had him and wanted to be added here is that okay??

(+ his other 2 friends)

**angleca**

oh hell yeah

**ayayron**

duh.

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

yes omg 

**_elesbian added turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette to the chat_**

**elesbian**

introduce yourself boys

**turrgle**

im john laurens in the place 2 be

**leggy**

wh

**ayayron**

just accept it

**BRAH**

i am

HERCules

that is all

**lebaguette**

i am

**angleca**

youve been typing for 10 seconds ae you okay

**turrgle**

just wait

**lebaguette**

Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette

**leggy**

yhats,,, so many

**elesbian**

^

**its pronounced Mariah**

who needs that many names like i barely even identify with my first name what

**turrgle**

hes like

royalty

**lebaguette**

am not

**leggy**

oh btw i’m peggy elesbian is eliza angleca is angelica ayayron is aaron and it’s pronounced mariah is maria

jsut in case u weren’t aware oops

**turrgle**

oh damn thanks

**angleca**

ANYWYAS

you have news on the boy

**leggy**

^

**turrgle**

oh shit yeah

so basically

i get a text from alex

but it’s actually from philip right

and it says smth like hey this is alexs brother and idk what to do but he and my dad got in a big fight and his nose is bleeding and there’s a cut on his face and i think there’s something wrong with his ribs but he refuses help

**ayayron**

of course he did

**turrgle**

sh

and then me and herc picked him up but he was like out of it

**BRAH**

and philip said that wasn’t the first time it had happened

**turrgle**

yeah

and then we took him back to our dorm and me laf n herc were all trying to take care of him as best as we could and he just like

snapped our of his daze and was like having a panic attack

and we had to like

hold his arms down bc he was trying to scratch his face

and then he passed out later on

and herc carried him to my bed

so i could comfort him in case he woke up

and idk

but it was a very

worrying 

experience

**lebaguette**

yeah

mon dieu it was terrifying

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

he said it wasn’t that bad.

he lied to us

**elesbian**

im sure he meant well,,, you know how he gets when we try to get him to talk about feelings

its

but he promised that he would tell us if it ever got that bad

bc of what happened

with james

**angleca**

but you have to realize that he might be lying out of fear

not because he wants to hurt you maria

he would never do that

**BRAH**

james???

**leggy**

not madison

**BRAH**

ah

wait so none of you knew things like these were going on

how did he keep it from us for so long

**ayayron**

hes a smart man

knows how to lie

**turrgle**

thats not reassuring

oh shit he’s waking up

**elesbian**

!!!!!!!

what is happening????

**turrgle**

he like

sat up 

and then groaned in pain bc of his ribs

which i think are just bruised btw

and now he wants to know what happened so ig i better explain thing to him

**lebaguette**

but what are we going to do about his house?

he cannot live there non?

**BRAH**

we have an extra room

an empty bedroom

one that could fit a certain /someone/

**turrgle**

oh shit yeah

but we have to talk that iver

bc like

idk

**elesbian**

you guys are saviors thank you all so much!!

ill make you all cookies!!

**leggy**

eliza is a mom

lawful good mom

**turrgle**

what kinda mom does that make the rest of u

**leggy**

chaotic neutral

**ayayron**

true neutral

**angleca**

lawful good

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

neutral good

**turrgle**

oh damb

**leggy**

literally die

**turrgle**

gladly

bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marias username is so annoying to write holy shit i’m gonna change it soon


	34. it’s a 4 player game bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are talked over over the course of a few days.

**rev set**

_turrgle, FIGHT ME, BRAH, lebaguette_

**turrgle**

alex

alex

alex

alex

alex

**BRAH**

alex

**lebaguette**

alex

**turrgle**

alex

ik ur reading these

im literally in the cafe w u

**BRAH**

then why r u texting him

**turrgle**

bc we need to have a group discussion

and now ik he’s actually seeing the messages

bitch

you cant avoid your trauma forever

**lebaguette**

mon dieu john that is the rudest way you could have worded it

**turrgle**

oh shit u right sry

**FIGHT ME**

!!! what

also

rude

**turrgle**

im @sry

but like

we’ve been talking it over for a few days

and like

h how do i word this

**lebaguette**

we want to know if you want to move in with us

**turrgle**

yeah

we know ur living situation isn’t the,, best currently and like !!! we have an extra room

 **FIGHT** **ME**

i thought there were only 3 room what

**BRAH**

,,,

**lebaguette**

,,,

**FIGHT ME**

oh

oh my god ew

**turrgle**

im screaming

but like

what do u think 

like uve been staying w us for a few days

and we all work together rly well

so like,,,,

**FIGHT ME**

ill think abt it

i just need to take everything into acc

like

the kids n stuff

yknow

**BRAH**

theyll be fine alex

worry about yourself for once in your life

* * *

**FIGHT ME**

i have come to the conclusion that i wouldn’t be extremely opposed to moving in with you guys

but !! rent

whats the deal with that bc i don’t exactly come from a !rich! background and i don’t want to be the only one not paying rent bc can thats //rude//

and i don’t want to be a bother to any of u guys

**turrgle**

!!!!!!

dont worry abt rent laf is rich they pay like all of it

i promise u won’t be a bother we all love having u around

**BRAH**

^

**lebaguette**

^^!! yeah mon ami who else would i have to speak french with???

**FIGHT ME**

idk

i mean

i guess

idk how that’s gonna go over getting my stuff from the house 

yknow

bc of the whole

/situation/

but we could try

,,,

idk

**BRAH**

alex i can feel ur insecurity from here ur not a bother laf pays the rent we have an extra room just come and fuckgign live with us so we don’t have to constantly fear that you’re going to die in your house every time we say bye to you

**FIGHT ME**

.

i guess 

why don’t we talk it out @ the dorm where we can actually communicate face 2 face

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_turrgle, angleca, it’s pronounced Mariah, elesbian, leggy, BRAH, lebaguette, ayayron_

**turrgle**

stage 1 and 2 of living with alex are completed

**leggy**

oh damn that fast

**lebaguette**

herc had to

how u say

guilt trip alex into considering moving in with us but it worked out

**elesbian**

guilt is not an okay method

**BRAH**

but it worked

**angleca**

he has a point

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

yall stop spamming my phone @ work

**leggy**

yall

**turrgle**

yall

**lebaguette**

bonjour y’all

**turrgle**

stop that

* * *

**rev set**

_turrgle, lebaguette, FIGHT ME, BRAH_

**FIGHT ME**

when can i start moving in


	35. there’s hope for oUR ASS a f t e r a l l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ground rules  
> an update on alexs situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, trying to sleep at 3 am:  
> my brain: okay but what if there was a box

**Mom squad + alex**

_ayayron, elesbian, it’s pronounced Mariah, leggy, FIGHT ME, angleca_

**elesbian**

alex!!!! how are you doing today!!!

**leggy**

oh yeah how’s moving in going along

**its pronounced Mariah**

is everythign going okay????

**FIGHT ME**

yeah !!!

everything is great

so much better than i could’ve asked for

**angleca**

amazing

**FIGHT ME**

adn like

the guys(+ lafayette) are all so nice and they were so helpful when i was packing my stuff and let me take ad much time as i needed to say goodbye to the kids

i cried

**elesbian**

awe :((((

 **FIGHT** **ME**

a lot

but !!!!!!! new adventures

new lifestyle

im !!!!!!!!!!!

things are actually???? going great for me right now

besides the whole uh

fight with the foster dad but

/repressing emotions/ is always fun 

**its pronounced Mariah**

oh?????

stop being like burr and talk abt ur feelings

like please

**ayayron**

ouch

**leggy**

burr u can’t take offense when u show no emotion whatsoever

**elesbian**

^ oops

**angleca**

^^

no offense tho

**ayayron**

none taken

**leggy**

anywyaysysys 

ALED TALK ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS YOU PUSSY WE NEED TONMAKE SURE UR OKAY

**FIGHT ME**

b y e

* * *

**rev set**

_turrgle, BRAH, lebaguette, FIGHT ME_

**turrgle**

wait so should we go over like

ground rules

now that ur like moving in n stuff

or like just talk things over and make sure we aren’t overstepping boundaries

**BRAH**

i mean probably

laf has no shame and i don’t want to scare alex away already

**lebaguette**

 shut up 

**FIGHT ME**

oh really now???

**BRAH**

its true

**turrgle**

yeah they literally walked into the kitchen naked once and i cried for an hour

**FIGHT ME**

PFFT

**lebaguette**

i apologized

**turrgle**

WHILE NAKED

**lebaguette**

,,,

**FIGHT ME**

gross

also aren’t we all in the dorm why not just like

t a l k

**turrgle**

oh shit u rite

* * *

“Need some help there?”

Alex turned at the sound of the voice, stopping his attempts at getting his books onto the highest shelf of his book case.

The voice belonged to Hercules, who was now standing with their other two roommates.

His face began to heat up in embarrassment as he was now having the books taken from him and placed on the high shelf.

Alex rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and sat down on his bed with a huff.

”It’s not _fair_ , you’re _tall_!”

“And you’re short, kid. Nothing you can do about it.”

Alex crossed his arms.

”That doesn’t make it _fair_.” He said, earning a snort from Lafayette.

Alex sighed as John took a seat next to him on the bed, Herc and Laf sitting together on the floor.

“And i’m not a kid.” He added.

”So,” Hercules started as Alex flopped back in his bed.

“Boundaries. We need to make sure we don’t overcross any.” He said, earning a nod from John and a glare from Lafayette.

”Mainly that _someone_ can not walk around naked.” John teased.

”I do not.”

”Yes you do, Laf.” He argued.

Alex snorted.

” _Anyway,_ is there anything we need to know so that we don’t make you uncomfortable?”

Hercules tried to get the conversation back on track.

Alex propped himself up on his elbows to make eye contact with him.

”You guys already know this, but don’t hug me without making sure it’s okay? Like, I doubt any of you forgot but, like, yeah. And don’t call me Lexi. Makes me want t’ die.” 

Hercules and Laf shot him a weird look, but John gave him a pat on his shoulder.

He knew what it felt like to associate so much hate with a nickname.

He just didn’t know the reasoning behind Alex’s hate.

The three of them continued to help Alex set up his room.

All that was left at this point was just a few boxes.

One of them containing things Alex would rather forget about.

He was brought to this realization when he opened up the box to see a picture of him and one James Reynolds.

He quickly slammed the flaps of the box closed with a gasp, before pushing it into one of the back corners of his closet. 

The other three shot him weird looks at his odd actions, but he shook them off.

”Another thing; don’t touch that box.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for not updating for literally 4 days but everythign sucks ass and like idk  
> also i rly wanna make a bmc fic but i’d like to carry this one out and not have it turn out like that one fic i abandoned,,, oops  
> anyway enjoy  
> next chapter is gonna have some  
> a n g s t


	36. that’s when mr james reynolds walked into my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst  
> also ps i stole this idea lowkey highkeyfrom chatroom where it happens but i made it angst so o o p s  
> also mentions of panic attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a few weeks since alex moved in

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, Tjeff, lebaguette, jmads_

**turrgle**

!!!!!!! alex likes turtles u guys all suck

i wanna buy a turtle

we r at the pet store

can i buy a turtle

one turt 

singular

**BRAH**

no wtf

**turrgle**

i hope u kno alex is dissapointed

he loves the turt

**_[Image Sent]_ **

just look at him

witb the turutlle 

**Tjeff**

gross

**jmads**

thomas don’t be rude 

**BRAH**

why are you guys even at the pet store wtf

**Tjeff**

sorry ba b e

**lebaguette**

yes you said you were just getting coffee non?

**turrgle**

we both have the attention span of a 3 yr old what do u expect lmao

**BRAH**

you got me there

**turrgle**

ok now we’re heading to libertea 

for f r e e d o m

* * *

**Mom squad + Alex**

_FIGHT ME, it’s pronounced Mariah, leggy, elesbian, angleca, ayayron_

**FIGHT ME**

john was right

**leggy**

explain

 **FIGHT** **ME**

i want a turtle

:(((((((((((((((

**angleca**

why tf do you need a turtle

**its pronounced Mariah**

literally buy your own

**FIGHT ME**

but i’m p o o r

**ayayron**

alexander you do not need a turtle

 **FIGHT** **ME**

but !!! they’re so

gretatttat

**elesbian**

alex you can barely kill a turtle how can we trust you to raise a spider

**angleca**

eliza

.

please read what you just sent

**elesbian**

OH MY FOD

igive up

angelica gets my place as the responsible mother

bye

**angleca**

wait what no

its

wait no

**FIGHT ME**

eliza no the empire will fall without you

**leggy**

come hack

hakc

BACK

**FIGHT ME**

pfft

**leggy**

shut up

**ayayron**

you cannot trust these people to lead a kingdom, eliza

we need you

**elesbian**

fine

**leggy**

yay

we would not survive with angeliciaia in oiwer

poer

POWER

**angleca**

silence fool

**FIGHT ME**

GUSY

GUYS

OHMGNIT

FUCK

WHATNTJEFUVK HESHEHRE

**its pronounced Mariah**

?????? alex

ale x r u okay

**FIGHT ME**

N O

**angleca**

what happened?????????

**elesbian**

do we need to get you??

**FIGHT ME**

HES EHHRW

JAMESFNBREYNLLDS

IMFUCKFJFH

OHmigotfj i’m goign to die hehre 

**its pronounced Mariah**

hes fucking WHERE????

HAS HE SEEN YOU??????

**leggy**

fuckign RUN alex

**FIGHT ME**

I CANNT JAUST LEAVE JOHN

shithuhthiHsiut he saw me he’s comgigj over here pmhmygod help

**ayayron**

we need to text John

* * *

**The Revolutionary Set**

_turrgle, BRAH, Tjeff, jmads, lebaguette_

**turrgle**

wtf i came out of the bathroom and alex is talking to this dude

but like

alex seems rly upset

like he’s fuckign pale what do i do

**BRAH**

go and get him???? idk

how serious is it tho

**Tjeff**

is he like talking back to him

**jmads**

maybe arguing

**lebaguette**

are they flirting???

**turrgle**

no he’s just like towering over him lowkey

and alex is like trying to back away but he keeps getting closer

wtf do i do

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_BRAH, elesbian, turrgle, lebaguette, ayayron, angleca, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**leggy**

JOHM

**elesbian**

JOHN

**angleca**

JOHNNUKVJTNR

**its pronounced Mariah**

JOH N

**turrgle**

WHAT

IS THIS ABOUT ALEX

BC IM AWARE

WHAT DO I DO

**leggy**

GO AND FUCKGN GET HIM AWAY FROM THE GUY

**BRAH**

WHO EVEN IS THE GUY

**elesbian**

james reynodls 

reynolds

**its pronounced Mariah**

he dated me and alex around the same time

**angleca**

hes fuckign

bad news

**lebaguette**

what did he do?

**angleca**

i don’t think it’s our place to get into what he did to alex

but like

he was dating both alexander and maria and neither of them knew each other existed

and then we found maria

and got her out of the relationship

and it took another year and a half to find out that alex was dating reynolds too

and it was like

a big mess

james did some really fucked up things

but he never got in trouble for it

**BRAH**

wtf why

**leggy**

hes rich

alex and maria are not

and james knows how to pay his way into safety from any legal trouble

**elesbian**

that bastard

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

^

**BRAH**

wait so would it be okay to talk to alex abt it????

**angleca**

id say wait a little longer

don’t force him into things though

i swear to god john better have gotten him away from there it’s been like 15 minutes

wait oh shit alex is texting our gc hold on

* * *

**Mom squad + Alex**

_FIGHT ME, elesbian, it’s pronounced Mariah, angleca, leggy, ayayron_

**FIGHT ME**

ohmgmyof i’m fuckgi

shakgkn 

**elesbian**

ALEX OHMYMOF

**leggy**

ALEX

**angleca**

ALEX I SWEAR TO GOD IF HE EVEN SO MUCH AS TOUCHED YOU O WILL ENR HIM

**ayayron**

how about we don’t threaten violence after a possibly violent situation

 **FIGHT** **ME**

john came kver 

and yellled at hmi

andlike

oh ym gdo

i jsut

whheres mairia

oh gdo inshoudlbt have txteyd the chta i’m soosoryry

**elesbian**

alex it’s okay i’m with her you’re fine

alex?????

alex 

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_ayayron, angleca, elesbian, BRAH, leggy, lebaguette, turrgle, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**turrgle**

hes ruckgin panicking 

and idk what to do

i brought him to a bench out in thebpark

but he got like

rly worked up

and is like talkihnin in french

or smth

**leggy**

hold his hands

just don’t like

hug him or anything 

**turrgle**

mk

hes like

saying soemthing abt maria

**elesbian**

hes worried he upset her by talking abt reynolds

which inmean she is but i have her

tell him she’s fine please

**turrgle**

will do

**ayayron**

shouldnt we be asking about what hapoened

**angleca**

yeah john what did happen

**turrgle**

wait hold on one sec

ok we’ll uh

i went up to go get alex

and then james gets all defensive and is like why r u touching my bf???

and alex is like ???? no ?????

and then james is accusing alex of cheating on him with me ig and is calling him these horrible names

**lebaguette**

that bastard

**turrgle**

so naturally

i punch him

**BRAH**

good

**turrgle**

and uh

we get kicked out

and i take alex off to the park

so we can sit somewhere far away

and now he’s panikcing

thanks for listening but i need to comfort him bye

**angleca**

im gonna fuckingbg killl him

im goign to kill james holy fuckign shit

we fuckign told him to stay awya

**leggy**

angelica

**angleca**

i will fuckgin ruin him

**leggy**

angelica fuckign calm down holy shit

**elesbian**

do u wanna join me and maria in my room

group anger session

**leggy**

can i come

**elesbian**

duh

**angleca**

fine

**BRAH**

holy shit

**ayayron**

yeah

**BRAH**

what does he look like

james

sonthat if i see him

in public

i can end him

**ayayron**

i fear that may be true

i’ll show you who he is later when you’re not pissed

**BRAH**

fuckign fine

**lebaguette**

john how is mon petit lion holding up????

**turrgle**

heading home now

dont freak him out please he’s tired

**lebaguette**

:( fine

does that mean no hugs

**turrgle**

yes you dweeb

**lebaguette**

:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: wow alex is happy  
> me:  
> me:  
> me: oh no


	37. a little less than survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a feel better day

**Alex protection squad**

_BRAH, turrgle, elesbian, angleca, ayayron, it’s pronounced Mariah, leggy, lebaguette_

**its pronounced Mariah**

im rly sorry for freaking out and just kinda leaving the chat for the rest of the night

but what happened with alex????

is he okay?????

**elesbian**

maria honey

you have every goddamn right to be upset about what happened last night because you went through so much when you were with james

your feelings are justifiable

dont feel bad for feeling completely normal emotions

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

!! <<<<33333

ilu

**elesbian**

ilu2!!!!!

**lebaguette**

yeah mon ami you should not be upset about your emotions 

**brah**

^

**leggy**

wait no but how is alex doing

**angleca**

^!!

JOHN

**turrgle**

WHAT

o h

he’s been asleep for like

12 hours

so woo

how r u maria i hope ur well

**its pronounced Mariah**

!!!

tysm

im,, a lot better now it’s just being reminded of !!! everything at once is a lot yknow

**turrgle**

oh shit yeah

why don’t u guys come over later when alex is awake

like i’ll ask him n make sure it’s ok but hell porbably be ok w it

yknow try and get his mind off of things

**elesbian**

!!!!

**leggy**

wow we get to finally meet u guys

**BRAH**

have we really never met??????

**angleca**

weve kinda seen each other around but i mean i don’t think we’ve ever talked

**elesbian**

never had a reason to

**leggy**

this is alexs fault

making is cOmmUniCaTe

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

oh shush

**lebaguette**

i have met angelica !!!

**angleca**

oH YEAH

french guys are great (minus tjeffs)

people* sorry laf

**lebaguette**

you are fine mon ami!!!

**turrgle**

so what’s the move

**BRAH**

never day that again

**leggy**

so what’s the move

**elesbian**

p e g g y

**turrgle**

no but r u guys willing to come over if he’s okay w it

**elesbian**

oh sure!!!!

**angleca**

most likely yeah

**leggy**

y es

 ** _its_** **pronounced** **Mariah**

yup

**turrgle**

mk

ill see u guys there ig

* * *

**leggy**

he looked so tired oh my god i feel so bad

**elesbian**

this is what usually happens after a bad panic attack

**turrgle**

inwant to give him 100000000 hugs

**lebaguette**

me too!!!!!!

why does he only hug maria :(((((

**angleca**

theyve always been like

rly close tbh

like him and peggy but on a different level yknow

**leggy**

obv i am the higher level bc i am superior

**its pronounced Mariah**

commit die margarita

**BRAH**

margarita?????

**elesbian**

her full name

**turrgle**

WAIT

(mar)gar(i)t(a)

**leggy**

OOHMHOGOS

**BRAH**

qnd u guys look alike

**angleca**

thomas and lafayette look alike too tho

**turrgle**

i don’t see it ????

**angleca**

HOW

and the jmads and hercules look alike

**elesbian**

angelica are you okay

**angleca**

i swear i’m not crazy they look so alike what

**leggy**

??? literally no one sees it but u

**angleca**

what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cause i’ve been reading thomas sense by common paine


	38. they’ll all bleed and fight for alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i??? am i having such a hard time coming up with ideas i don’t know what’s gonna happen

**rev set**

_turrgle, FIGHT ME, BRAH, lebaguette_

**turrgle**

r u guys down to going out n seeing a movie tonight

**BRAH**

oh sure

**lebaguette**

yes!!!

**FIGHT ME**

cant i’m busy

**turrgle**

with what

**FIGHT ME**

crying

and working on my essay for gwash

**BRAH**

i thought u said that was due in like a month

**FIGHT ME**

90% crying 10% working

**turrgle**

:((((

pls come see a movie w us

**lebaguette**

^^ you would love it mon ami

**FIGHT**

i bet i would

**BRAH**

then what’s keeping you from coming????

**FIGHT ME**

what if i see,,,, him,,, again

bc

if i see him again i’m going to have a breakdown

like holy shit !!

im good u guys can go w/o me

**turrgle**

bitchh i will fight him

1v1 rn

if i ever see him

**BRAH**

^

yeah well protect you

**lebaguette**

^^^^^^^

you are always safe around us mon ami

**FIGHT ME**

!! ilu guys

but idk

**turrgle**

pls

we can get popcorn

extra butter

**FIGHT ME**

!

bribery

fine

what time????

**turrgle**

idk like 6

is that good

**FIGHT ME**

ig

**BRAH**

yup

**lebaguette**

yeah

**turrgle**

WOO 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might take a little break from this story to work on ideas that better progress the plot yknow like we’ve gotten kinda side tracked


	39. poor alexander hamilton, he is missing in action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning!!  
> mentions of self harm but nothing graphic or descriptive !!  
> it’s mainly mentioned in the convo between angelica and john so //

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the break was very short lived but taking it helped me figure out the plot and now that we are nearing the end of the story i have figured out the ending so !!! this story should be finished by at least january woo

**Alex protection squad**

_BRAH, turrgle, angleca, ayayron, lebaguette, it’s pronounced Mariah, leggy, elesbian_

**BRAH**

alex won’t be in class today

(or the next like 5 days or so depending on how he is)

dont worry about him

**ayayron**

i assume this is by your orders

**turrgle**

and mine

and lafs

he’s been completely drained for like 2 days and we’ve been trying to get him to go out and do things but hes just like

idk tired

he missed his classes yesterday

but i mean he’s literally a month ahead in every class so//////

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

h

im worried about him

i rly wish we could tell you what happened between him and reyn*lds but i don’t want to be a dick and like expose things he doesn’t want

**elesbian**

^

**leggy**

last time something like this happened he didn’t leave his room for 2 weeks and we had to come and get him to eat smth bc he was literally going to starve to death if we didnt

**angleca**

amd then we found out he relapsed

**BRAH**

wym relapsed????????

**lebaguette**

^

**elesbian**

ANGELICA

**angleca**

oh shit

/disregard that

* * *

**turrgle - > angleca**

what did u mean relapse

???

i shouldn’t be telling you

u basically already did

i won’t tell the guys if you don’t want me to but i just wanna know if there’s something i should look out for

i

fine

but only bc you’re basically his favorite person

when alex 

when we met alex

he had been in a relationship with james for abt a year and a half

and with that we learned that he was actively self harming

like

cutting himself self harm

!!!

deadass???

yeah

and since we’ve had experience with

,,that department before

we tried to help him stop

and he did

but then he got out of the relationship with reynolds

and some point after that he started again

and yeah

holy shit

and

why do u always say that

?

“he got out of the relationship”

why not just say broke up with

he didn’t break up with him

it was through a temp restraining order

oh shit

yeah

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_turrgle, angleca, ayayron, BRAH, lebaguette, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah, elesbian_

**BRAH**

so should we be trying to convince him to get out of bed and eat

**elesbian**

well yeah but

**leggy**

dont be pushy

**its pronounced Mariah**

^

he shuts down even more when you try and force him to open up

and it just makes it harder on everyone

**lebaguette**

i see

**angleca**

yeah

please just make sure he’s okay

dont make him feel like he’s burdening u guys because he’s like !!really self conscious about that

like he ties his entire worth on to how independent he is

**turrgle**

but why

**elesbian**

he comes from a place where he had to work on his own to make it to where he is

**ayayron**

and he still thinks it’s that way

**elesbian**

yeah

please just take care of my son

**BRAH**

will do

turrgle

^

**lebaguette**

can we have

how u say

joint custody over him??

**leggy**

oh my god yes

**its pronounced Mariah**

^^^^^

more parents woo

parent chat

**turrgle**

wait that means he has like 7 parents tho

**leggy**

we’re compensation for his lack of parental care

**BRAH**

shit she’s right

**angleca**

cant argue with facts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so boys after this fic is finished do we work on the sequel where they’re all in a big groupchat or work on the singled out stories about specific characters


	40. the bedroom down the hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> depression days boy  
> once again self harm mentions in the chats between angelica and john

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lowkey angst to kick off ur holidays uwu merry chrysler/hanananukkah

**Alex protection squad**

_BRAH, turrgle, angleca, elesbian, lebaguette, ayayron, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**turrgle**

he hasn’t left his room in like 3 days

and i’m rly worried

im the only one he’ll even look at

**elesbian**

:(

* * *

**angleca - > turrgle**

have you checked his wrists????

not yet no

should i????

i can check if he’s a asleep

please

hes awake

damnit

ill text u as soon as i do check

i swear

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_BRAH, turrgle, angleca, elesbian, lebaguette, ayayron, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**its pronounced Mariah**

has he at least eaten????

if not i could always come over

n feed him

**BRAH**

all three of us tried to get him to eat something but he won’t even drink water half the time

**lebaguette**

this is very worrying non?

**angleca**

yes very

**turrgle**

maria i think it would be best for u to come over

pls

**its pronounced Mariah**

mill be there in 10 is that okay

**turrgle**

yeah

* * *

**turrgle - > it’s pronounced Mariah **

thank u

sm for getting him to eat a little

it was nothing

i sebut really

thank u

we dont exactly know how to navigate alex like u do

ty

! <33

just please try and get him to eat more

even if it’s just a smoothie or something

youre one of the only people he’s actually been willing to talk to

so that’s a good start 

alright

thanku once again tho

* * *

**Alex protection squad**

_turrgle, it’s pronounced Mariah, leggy, lebaguette, BRAH, elesbian, ayayron, angleca_

**turrgle**

maria is a god and i love her thanks bye

**elesbian**

oh big agree

**leggy**

24/7 mood

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

!!!  <3 ilu guys

**lebaguette**

we all love you too mon chou 

* * *

**turrgle- > angleca**

i just checked his wrist

and?

its not good 


	41. angst but it’s actually fluff lowkey oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we get shown the fact that john has no clue what happened between james and alex. that gets revealed in the sequel tho so y’all dont even get to know yet  
> self harm and abuse mentions/descriptions but vagueish

John wasn’t the kind of person to self harm and he never really saw a reason in doing it, no matter how sucky life got, but he accepted that some people just did it.

Simple.

But when it was Alex, he couldn’t see in that way.

Alex was loved by so many people and had so much to offer to the world.

Why would he choose to do this to himself?

Sure, maybe it’s the fact that he was in a bad relationship and was basically being abused by his foster parents, but John’s father had also basically abused him and John himself had been in a few crappy relationships.

John didn’t cut himself. Why did Alex?

John watched over the week as Alex continued to, as it seemed, get worse.

John didn’t exactly understand why Alex was so upset about seeing his ex, but he still watched him nonetheless.

He watched as the girls came to see Alex, trying to cheer him up to no avail.

People began to lose hope.

Nearing the end of the week, John assumed Alex was getting better, hell, he knew Alex was getting better.

Then he checked his wrist. And John’s world came crashing down.

John wanted to believe that it wasn’t Alex’s fault, that he had no choice, but who else would have done it?

Was it wrong to consider Alex’s behavior selfish?

Should he tell the guys?

He told Angelica, of course, as she was the one to tell him to check.

She didn’t respond when he told her, so he assumed she was telling the other girls.

He never told the guys (because that’s literally an invasion of privacy) and though he would like to, he did not cross his boundaries with Alex.

Alex was someone by whom trust didn’t come easily and John would like to stay up on the list of people he did trust.

And though Alex didn’t know that at the time, he appreciated it later.

The change was slow, but it was steady.

The first thing that John noticed was Alex was sitting up in bed when he opened the door.

Alex gave him a small smile which may not have been much but it gave John hope.

When John left the room, the other two could tell that John was much happier. When asked why, John would smile.

(He got up, he would say. Alex got up.)

John’s happiness only increased as Alex got out of bed a few days later.

John convinced him to take a shower and was practically vibrating with happiness as Hercules came home.

When asked why, he gave the same answer.

Alex got up.

(He got up for real this time.)

Alex came out later with wet hair and a new hoodie on.

Though he had finally cleaned himself up, he still looked distant and exhausted.

John took this as a win.

Alex still didn’t eat a lot at dinner, which wasn’t a shocker based on the fact that he hadn’t been eating properly for a week.

He _was_ eating though, and that was enough for John.

Maybe it would be enough to convince him to tell Alex how he felt. For real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lads give me ideas for the sequel(or even this story) i need more things to put in  
> like they don’t even need a proper plot just literally /anything/


	42. BIG FUN (big fun)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in my chapter summary in my notes this is called “they all hang out but herc gets more appreciation bc milo said more herc appreciateiaisiton uwuwu”  
> and i want more herc appreciation in this befor we move on to the next story  
> and i think that sums it up so 👊🤪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place around dinner time of last chapter, or, towards the end

**Alex protection squad**

_BRAH, turrgle, leggy, it’s pronlunced Mariah, elesbian, lebaguette, angleca_

**leggy**

hiws the boy 

**elesbian**

^^^^

i know you said yesterday that he was sitting up in his bed nd stuff but !!! gotta have hope ya know

**turrgle**

!!!!!!!!!!

he got up today !!!!!!!

like actually !!!!

and showered

i cried

**BRAH**

can confirm

**lebaguette**

hes been how u say

shaking with excitement

**angleca**

i can’t blame him

**its pronounced Mariah**

^

im sos glad he’s doing betwtr ohmyofd 

why can i not spell

**leggy**

snort

**turrgle**

r u guys all up to a movie night

alex wants to watch pocahontas 

**elesbian**

oh my god yes

**leggy**

is there gonna be

copporn

wiat

WAIT shshsh

**angleca**

oh my god peggy

also did burr leave the chat??? his name isn’t listed anymroe

**lebaguette**

oh

i shall miss him

**BRAH**

i don’t blame him we are all a fucking train wreck

**leggy**

facts

**its pronounced Mariah**

cant argue with the truth

except for like

eliza nd angelica

they are

????

ok u kno maybe not eliza cried over a flower being stepped on yesterday 

**turrgle**

oh my god eliza

**BRAH**

do you guys want to come over or not

**elesbian**

sure

waiy peggy doth thee haveth homework 

**leggy**

stop speakung like u just came out of the 16 century

and no

bitch

i do work in school

like the child of GOD

that i am

**angleca**

peggy we are not religious

whatsoever

**turrgle**

are u guys cool w coming over at like 

7

so that we can feed the boy

and go to the store to get food

and fuckgign brush alex’s hair holy shit it’s a whole mess

**leggy**

a depression l o o k

**its pronounced Mariah**

oh shut up peggy

we’ll be there john

keep the door unlocked

* * *

”Dude how in the fuck does your hair get this bad?”

Hercules was currently brushing out Alex’s hair as John and Lafayette went to the store. They had about three hours until the girls would be heading over.

”Take a wild fucking guess, Herc.”

Hercules sighed. 

“I’m aware, kid.”

”Not a kid.” Alex mumbled.

Herc sighed and continued combing through the rats nest that was Alex’s hair. He doubted that Alex took care of it even when he wasn’t lying in bed for weeks. Hercules understood, though. Sometimes he’d have days where he couldn’t get the motivation to get out of bed. Days where he couldn’t bring himself to do anything, not because he didn’t want to but because he couldn’t. He wanted to do so many things but he just _couldn’t_. And he didn’t understand _why_.

He understood now, though. And he sympathized with Alex for what he went through. He knew it’d suck to be someone as ambitious and persistent as Alex and not have the energy to even get out of bed in the morning.

”Do you feel like eating right now? I mean, I know you probably don’t, but are you willing to try? The other two are out at the store getting stuff for dinner.”

”I just- I- I guess?” He mumbled. Despite having slept for hours, Alex was still exhausted. Hercules hummed knowingly.

”We won’t make you do anything you don’t want to, you know,” Alex gave a humorless chuckle.

”Well, that’s a first.”

Hercules furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What could he have meant? Oh. Right. Hercules had been told that something had happened to Alex in a past relationship. He didn’t know the specifics, as it was a pretty touchy subject, but he understood that whatever happened must have been pretty bad.

Herc could understand the outline of what happened as he had experienced something along the lines of that too. Back in high school, he was dating a girl. Elizabeth Sanders, her name was. Elizabeth refused to let Herc see his friends ever and threatened to kill herself whenever he said he considered breaking up. She berated him for every little thing he did wrong and was one of the main reasons he still had bouts of self consciousness. The relationship was eventually ended, though, when Herc realized he actually liked Lafayette, and Lafayette and John realized that Herc’s relationship was indeed _very_ unhealthy. It later came out that the feelings between Laf and him were mutual, thanks to John playing matchmaker with a good friend of theirs, Adrienne. Herc was thankful for them.

”Tell me about yourself.”

”I- What?”

”Tell me about yourself, Alex. I don’t know you that well and I wanna know somethin’, at least. Where are you from?” He heard Alex mumble something unintelligible and saw as he tensed up. “You don’t _have_ to tell me if you don’t want- I just wanted to know-“

”The Caribbean.”

”What?”

”I come from the Caribbean.”

”What was it like?” At this point, he had finished fixing Alex’s hair and was now walking with him out to the couch in the main room.

”There were- The islands had these...these beautiful sunsets. Me and my brother, when we were younger, we’d climb up trees or just- just find somewhere to look at it and i just- i just-“ Alex paused, trying to find the words. “We were poor, yeah, but we all- all of us on the island- we all appreciated everything we got. And those- those _sunsets_ , man, they were so beautiful, so unreal. My mom, she would- she took us to this place one time where they played the most amazing music and everyone was so _happy_. And i just- we didn’t have much but we were _happy_ and then everything was _ruined_ and i-“ He stopped and shook his head. Hercules gave him a pat on his shoulder. “Yeah. What about you? Where do you come from?”

”My family comes from Ireland, we moved down to South Carolina when i was six. Irish genes are why i can drink so much without getting drunk. Problem is, I don’t know my limits and overshoot, which is why i get drunk like i was that one time you found me in the street.” He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing. Herc turned to see Alex had a small smile on his face, which he considered improvement. “Oh! And i have a brother, Hugh. Me and him moved up here with our mother back when i was in middle school. Kinda sucked at the time, but i would’ve never met Laf and John. Plus, the fucking _weather_ down south! Like, tornados? _Hurricanes_? Really?” He could see Alex had tensed up at the mention of hurricanes and assumed it had something to do with his fear of storms, so he switched gears and changed the topic.

”Wanna get blankets out? The guys should be home soon and it’d save time to get ready now.”

”Yeah, that would be smart.”

So the two got up and brought out pillows and blankets from everyone’s rooms, save the one blanket with turtles on it that John has become unnecessarily attached to. When the other two got home, they all ate chinese takeout together, the three of them not mentioning it when Alex stopped eating even though the amount he ate was definitely not enough to fill a person up.

When the girls came over, they all found their places on the couch or the floor. Though he was on the couch, Alex found that his place was really in John’s arms, which he found himself subconsciously leaning into as the night went on.

Alex thought about it later on as they finished the movie and he and the guys were cleaning up. He was so totally _fucked_. He was head over heels for John. Capital F  _Fucked_.

And maybe he was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> contrary to popular belief, my favorite ship is hamliza  
> i’m ok with any ship besides the incest ones u kno  
> or like idk eliza/washington bc how scary is that  
> WAIT OMG philip/washington  
> screams  
> cursed


	43. drownin’ in him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only flufufufuff and also mainly a filler but the gorls need more recognition so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to the ukulele version of tear in my heart so this /isn’t/ angsty shocker ik

**Mom squad + alex**

_FIGHT ME, angleca, leggy, it’s pronounced Mariah, elesbian_

**FIGHT ME**

thank u guys !!! sm

for coming over last night

ilu guys all

a lot

and i’m rly sorry for basically ignoring all of you for a week

**elesbian**

alex!!!!!!

weve all missed you so much!!!

**leggy**

^

**angleca**

\+ we’ve all been worried

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

yeah

but you don’t need to apologize!!!!!! it’s not your fault anything happened!!! if it’s anyone’s it’s probably r*yn*lds

**FIGHT ME**

!! yeah

ilu guys sm

**leggy**

why don’t we all go out and get coffee

just us

like old times

**angleca**

you say old times like it was 50 years ago

it was literally a week ago

**elesbian**

omg we should!!!!

its been so long

**angleca**

literally

a week

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

oh i’ve missed getting coffee with alex

**angleca**

are my messages not being sent???

**leggy**

no they are

**angleca**

bitch

 **elesbian**  

language

**angleca**

im older than you so legally you cannot language me

**elesbian**

you really wanna find out what i can’t do legally huh

**leggy**

OH????

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

worried

**leggy**

worried

**FIGHT ME**

worried

**angleca**

i fear for my safety

 **FIGHT** **ME**

we all do

so r we gonna meet up at the cafe???

im free at like 4 ish after class

**elesbian**

youre going back to class???

**FIGHT ME**

yeah !!!

**leggy**

ALEX IMSO PROUD OF U UR DOINH GREAT SWEETY

**FIGHT ME**

<33

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

were all very proud of you alex

and i’ll probably be able to meet you there

**leggy**

same

**angleca**

me too

**elesbian**

duh

**FIGHT ME**

ill see u guys then !!

* * *

  **leggy**

alex ur really crushing hard on john

**FIGHT ME**

wrong

**angleca**

you got a text from him i can see you blushing

**FIGHT ME**

incorrect i do not like him it is just very cold in here

**elesbian**

it is not

**FIGHT ME**

you were raised in new york i was not shut up

**its pronounced Mariah**

alex you can’t deny your feelings

**FIGHT ME**

i don’t have to if they don’t exist

**leggy**

wow guys did u know if u ignore ur feelings they go away

**angleca**

i would’ve done that so long ago if i could

**leggy**

ok damb r u ok

**FIGHT**

screams john wants me to go to the park w him later 

**leggy**

UR FACE LOOKS SO RED EVEN FROM UP IN THE LINE HAHA

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

its even redder over here

**angleca**

yeah

 **FIGHT** **ME**

oh shut up

**elesbian**

i wanna plan the wedding

**angleca**

wait me too

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

just get the drinks oh my god we can bully him in person

 **FIGHT** **ME**

:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can y’all believe that we’re down to the last few chapters? like wow it feels like just yesterday i was coming up with names and trying to figure out where the story would go and !! we’re here now  
> ALSO THSI IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 2019 WE STARTIN THE YEAR OFF WITH FLUFF


	44. crushes aren’t exactly a walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the park (not) date  
> actual writing owo  
> mention of self harm but it’s not explicitly mentioned so yeah

“So why are we out here?”

“Does there need to be a special reason?”

”Well I mean, every time we go out to the park or something, you tell me some important thing, like a....like a cutscene! In a video game!”

John gave Alex a look. A cutscene? Okay, yeah, he could see the similarities, but who wants to be known as the person who is just there to move along the story?

”Coming out here is nice, though.” Alex said, his voice barely audible as he began to focus on the beauty around them. John found it funny how absolutely captivated Alex became when in nature. In one swift motion, John pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a picture of the distracted man in front of him. He wasn’t slick, however, as he did so. Alex looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

“You have a nice face to draw.”

Alex turned away, hiding his blush. John worried he had said the wrong thing, though the smile on Alex’s face reassured him otherwise.

”You never told me you were an artist.”

“You never asked.” Alex have him a light shove. “What? I don’t answer things unless prompted to do so.” At that, Alex rolled his eyes. “Why is it me that’s in trouble? Do you have any _secret_ _talents_ to hide?” He teased. Alex scoffed.

”I can speak four languages if that’s any hidden talent.” Johns eyes widened. What the fuck? 

“What the fuck?”

”What?”

”Four? Four fucking languages? I can barely speak two!” At this point they had sat down at the bench. (Neither of them sitting properly because you know how gays are.) Alex shrugged.

”Learned a lot going through foster houses.”

”What languages can you speak?”

”Why?” He didn’t want to brag about knowing languages, as it was literally just a way of speaking. 

“Please?” John gave him puppy eyes. Alex scoffed and pushed his face away playfully.

”Fine. If you _must_ know,” Alex said, faking annoyance. “I speak french, spanish, creole, and hebrew.” He paused. “And english, so i guess that makes five.” He shrugged. John shook his head, laughing. “What”

”You say you speak five languages like it’s some average thing to do.” Alex stretched his arms out, yawning.

”It is average. Why not six? I could be doing so much better.”

”Wrong. You are good and i accept no further arguments.” Alex rolled his eyes once more, though he was smiling. “Which is why i want to talk about this,” He gestured to Alex’s arm, at which Alex froze. “And don’t try to bullshit me, I know what I saw, Alex.” 

“Well I- you- who put- who-“ He sputtered. Alex moved to get off of the bench, though he was stopped by John grabbing his arm. 

“I’m not _mad_ , i swear. I just wan’ to make sure you’re _okay_.” Alex looked away from him, eyes refusing to meet John’s. 

“I’m fine John, I swear, that was a week ago. I got over it.”

”But you don’t just get over things like that! You saw your ex and panicked and shut down for a fucking _week_! I’m worried about you, Alex!” John shouted, causing him to flinch. “You don’t have to always be okay, you know?” He said, lowering his voice.

”Can we not talk about this?”

”Fine, but you better at least tell the girls about what happened, i know they know you better than i could probably ever.” Alex nodded, biting his lip. “How about we go get coffee and head back? I could show you some of my drawings?” A beat.

”Yeah, that sounds nice.”

John gave him a smile. Sure, Alex was blatantly avoiding talking about the elephant in the room, but he did agree to talk to the girls, which was a good start. John took his hand, causing the shorter boy to flush. Though his face was hot, his hand was cold to the touch. _He really was not kidding when he said he couldn’t take the cold,_ John thought to himself as they started to head in the direction of the cafe.

”I hope you like turtles, though, ‘cause when i show you my drawings, that’s all you’ll see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a bonus thing after the last chapter should i post the chapter overview i have saved in my notes + a deleted chapter or what


	45. common sense, alex, you should read it sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the girls found out  
> self harm mentions but it’s the same thing we’ve been mentioning for like 7 chapters + there’s a character digging their nails into their arms so yeaah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also alex doesn’t know that angelica already knows but the other 3 don’t know yknow

**FIGHT ME - > angleca**

can i come over later?

if you’re not busy of course if you are then ! sorry

but like it’s kinda ////important/

 of course

let me ask the other girls 

thnak you

they said they’re cool w u coming over 

u don’t have class today right

who do u think i am

why would i choose a class on a saturday

oh right

is there any specific reason why you need to come over?????

is everything okay??

was it john?

ill kill him

for you

do not kill him !!

i just need to talk to you guys

and apologize

for what?

wait

did it happen again????

i just

yeah

im sorry

but the others should know too shouldn’t they

yeah

do you need me to pick you up

if it’s not any trouble

its not

ill be there at like 6 is that ok

were having a movie night

peggys getting icecream from the store later so ! that’s a good thing

yeah

i really don’t wnana bother u guys

none of us will be mad at you ya know

and you ! aren’t ! bothering us ! we genuinely enjoy having you around ! you’re actually a great friend and we love you !

we won’t be upset we’re just worried

okay?

yeah

thank you !!

* * *

”I promise, Alex, none of them will be mad.”

”You don’t know that.”

”But i do, Alex; Eliza is never angry, and Maria and Pegs would never be upset with you.”

Alex turned his head so he could look out the window. They weren’t going fast, but all the surroundings seemed to blur together as if they were. It was times like these that Alex wished he could be a kid again, be able to pretend that he was asleep when the car stopped so he could avoid any further consequences. He couldn’t, if that wasn’t already obvious. 

He found himself questioning why he even agreed to talk to the girls. Sure, John told him too, but couldn’t he just say he did and be done with it? John would probably ask them, though. There goes that plan.

”I just want things to be easy.” He mumbled. Angelica gave him a sad smile.

”Yeah, but who wants things to be hard?”

”Fucking- fucking _Reynolds_ , obviously.” He spat as he dug his nails into his arms subconsciously. Angelica reached a hand out to pull his own away from his arms.

“I swear on my life, he will never make things hard on you again. And i thought we talked about not doing that.” He shrugged, silent for a moment. “He hasn’t been bothering you, right?”

Alex shook his head. James had left Alex alone for the most part, the exception being that last week and a few other times that he’d rather not think about. Alex always wondered if life would’ve been different had he not dated James. Less emotional trauma, but he wouldn’t have met the girls. No fear in walking the streets, but he probably would’ve been homeless for a few months. Fucked up, yeah, but he realized that his relationship did have at least a few benefits. Alex blinked. What was he thinking?

”Alex. Alex!” Suddenly Angelica’s hand was on his shoulder, causing him to flinch and jump back. “Shit, sorry. You zoned out, Alex.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

”Sorry. What were you saying?”

”I was asking you about what you thought of Eliza and Maria.”

”What do you mean?”

”Like, in a dating sense. You can see the way Eliza blushes whenever she makes contact with Maria and how Maria looks at Eliza whenever she’s not paying attention.” Alex nodded. “They’re totally pining for each other and I don’t get how they don’t see it.” Alex snorted. Did she not know?

”Oh, haven’t you heard?” Angelica gave him a look, which he took as a no. “They’re lesbians,” He started, earning a ‘no shit’ from Angelica. He shook his head. “Have you heard how lesbians can never tell when someone’s crushing on them?” When she shook her head again, he laughed and slapped his hands together. “They’re clueless, but literally everybody knows they’re into each other.”

”Yeah.” Angelica’s phone went off. “Can you check that?” Alex did as told and grabbed her phone, which was lit up with a message from- “Wait! Never mind, it’s- its, uh, probably just a friend.” Angelica attempted to grab her phone while also keeping her eyes on the road like the responsible woman she was (she also didn’t want to ruin her dads car, so), but Alex was too quick.

”Who’s John? And which John is it?” There were like, three John’s that he knew: Laurens, Adams, and Jay. It obviously wasn’t Laurens, as he was set as turrgle in everyone’s phones, and Angelica hated both Adams and Jay, so who was it?

”Church.”

”What?”

”John Church. Guy i’ve been talking to.”

Alex sat upright, his eyes wide. Angelica had always been one to complain about not being able to find a man because they couldn’t keep up with her, so this was shocking.

”And if you tell the girls, i swear to god i will end you in the very spot you stand.”

”But i’m sitti-“

”It’s a metaphor, stupid. C’mon, we’re here, and you’ve got some things to tell them.” She gave Alex a sad smile before opening up her door and walking towards the door. Alex did the same. When they walked in, they were met with Eliza and Maria practically lying on each other on the couch.

”Oh.. hey, Alex.” Maria said from under Eliza. Alex gave a wave to her. “Peggy’s still out.” She said, shoving Eliza off, who, in return, stuck her tongue out at Maria. 

“It’s been like forty minutes! How is she still gone?” Angelica exclaimed before being pulled to the side by Maria, Alex sitting on the couch with Eliza.

”She heard Alex was coming over and went to get some stuff to make cookies, too, because Alex bakes when he’s upset, but had to go up to the farther store to get the stuff. She’s fine, though, i just didn’t want Alex thinking it was his fault that she took longer.” Angelica nodded.

”Smart girl.”

When they joined the other two, Angelica went up to Alex and whispered, “You have to tell them when Peggy gets home, you know.” He nodded.

”I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leslie odom jr has a christmas album


	46. what’s that one lyric from hamilton that’s like meddling in a military emmegrhdjdndbd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OPERATION LAMS 😎  
> (apparently the title is from cabinet battle 2)

_**leggy created the chat “operation lams”** _

_**leggy added BRAH, elesbian, lebaguette, it’s pronounced Mariah, Tjeff, angleca to the chat** _

**lebaguette**

lams???

is this some american thing?

_**Tjeff added jmads to the chat** _

**Tjeff**

why are we here

**jmads**

you?? added me here??

**BRAH**

tf is lams

**its pronounced Mariah**

is this what i think it is

**angleca**

pegs what did we tell you about screwing with ppls love lives

**elesbian**

are we actually doing this?

**angleca**

NO

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

NO

**lebaguette**

what

**BRAH**

what

**Tjeff**

what

**jmads**

what

what is lams

**leggy**

(la)uren(s) + (h)a(m)ilton

**Tjeff**

OH

why not just let them figure it out on their own?

**its pronounced Mariah**

bc they’re both oblivious

**angleca**

thats ironic coming from you

**elesbian**

wym

**angleca**

nvm

anyways

what are we gonna do

**BRAH**

are we really doing this???

isnt this a little rude

**lebaguette**

mon chou

it will never happen if we do not cause it

**BRAH**

but it’s still rude and invasive

**leggy**

but

its good for them

**BRAH**

fucking

fine

what are we doing

**jmads**

youre really?? going with this???

**Tjeff**

^ it’s kind of rude yall

**leggy**

yall

**its pronounced Mariah**

yall

**lebaguette**

bonjour yall

**BRAH**

not again

**elesbian**

chaotic evil

**angleca**

^

**leggy**

ANWYAYD

hecrcr how abt u nd laf try and convince john to tell us that he likes alex

and then we can take him out and be like hey this is how you ask him out

and we can talk to alex abt john and we all know full well he would not tell anyone else so

and then hefferson

**Tjeff**

stop calling me that

**leggy**

no

HEFFERSON u can distract alex long enough for us to take out john

**elesbian**

dont word it like that you make it sound like you’re going to kill him pegs

**leggy**

oh that’s step 2

**elesbian**

!

worried

**BRAH**

worried

**lebaguette**

worried

**Tjeff**

worried

**jmads**

worried

**its pronounced Mariah**

worried

**angleca**

worried

**leggy**

stopit 

**jmads**

so this is actually happening?

**BRAH**

i guess

**angleca**

if it’s what we have to do

**lebaguette**

when are we going to do it?

**leggy**

u see

i have not figured that out yet

but my school starts winter break at the end of next week so,,,, 

**elesbian**

but a lot of us are leaving for the holidays

**leggy**

DAMB

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

stop it

**Tjeff**

new years?????

**BRAH**

sure

**its pronounced Mariah**

im down

**leggy**

hell yeah

OPERATION LAMS IS A GO

**elesbian**

BUT NOT NOW!!

**leggy**

YEAH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took like 3 days to write bc i was editing the other chapters to fix the format of the texts in some of them oops


	47. theododooaiisa writes me a letter every day (day day day day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> owo aaron appreciation bc he disappeared lmao  
> also this gives insight into lafs background ig  
> also this is the unofficial start of the big gc bc not everyone’s here yet owo but it wouldn’t work if it wasn’t a big chat so

_**FIGHT ME created the chat “what the FUCK”** _

_**FIGHT ME added leggy, elesbian, turrgle, BRAH, angleca, it’s pronounced Mariah, lebaguette to the chat** _

**FIGHT ME**

AARON CNA  FUCKIGNN

OH YMG DO

GES

 **it’s** **pronounced** **Mariah**

english please

 **FIGHT** **ME**

AARON

AAORN CNA

**elesbian**

take your time honey

**turrgle**

SCREAMS

U SAW IT TOO????

**BRAH**

?????

**lebaguette**

?????

 **FIGHT** **ME**

im sobbvign 

**leggy**

r u ok

 **FIGHT** **ME**

burr can experirenxe emoition i’m not oka y im 

**turrgle**

hes avtually crying omg

 ** _[image_** **_sent]_**

**angleca**

i came as soon as i heard

i thought he was an emotionless void what

 **FIGHT** **ME**

n o

HE JUST

HE KISSED SOMEOENE AND SMIELD AT THEM THIS IS GREAT

MY SON

HES GROWING UO SO FAST

**angleca**

WHO

**leggy**

^

YEAH WHO

**turrgle**

WE DONT KNOW

FIGHT ME

SHE HAD LONG BRAIDS IN HER HAIR IF THATS ANY HELP

**lebaguette**

wait

**turrgle**

??

**BRAH**

oh god

**lebaguette**

did she look like this?

 _ **[image**_ **_sent]_**

**turrgle**

YES

**lebaguette**

mon dieu

this is a tragedy

**elesbian**

is that theodosia??

shes nice i talk to her sometimes!!

**lebaguette**

yes, theodosia, also known as my foster sister

whom i am very close with

and have known since i was a young child

 **FIGHT** **ME**

WHAT

**turrgle**

WHATGTHRHFUVK

 **FIGHT** **ME**

THIS IS THE ! BEST TURN THIS COULDVE TAKEN

**leggy**

wait you’re with a foster family??

**lebaguette**

oui

after my grandmother passed i had no family to go to

**leggy**

oh damb rip

 **FIGHT** **ME**

haha mood

anyway

BURR

holy fuck

there are !!tears!! in my eyes this is amazing god is real

**angleca**

omg

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

should we tell him we know or what

**lebaguette**

i should talk to dosia 

and ask why she hasn’t told me about this

**elesbian**

please do

**turrgle**

id like to bring to everyone’s attention that alex has been sobbing for like 20 minutes over this

thos is literally the happiest i’ve seen him

**leggy**

fuck u rite

**turrgle**

**_[image sent]_ **

**BRAH**

pure

**elesbian**

^

 **FIGHT** **ME**

this is the best day of my life

**lebaguette**

:(((((

 **FIGHT** **ME**

u should make the toast at their wedding

**lebaguette**

it would be so easy to jsut

take my high heels

and just

stab

you

 **FIGHT** **ME**

literally 1v1 me laf

**lebaguette**

oh what are you gonna do

punch my shins

**turrgle**

REFLECTION 100

**leggy**

i screamed

**elesbian**

dont billy my son

BULLY

**turrgle**

billy

**angleca**

dont bully elsia

ELIZA

**leggy**

ur both a mess

**angleca**

i have control over my life at least

**leggy**

DAMB OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natasha, pierre, and the great comet of 1812 (off broadway) is so good and philippa soo?? amazing


	48. the holidayydydyd chapter that should’ve come last year but it helps the plot and timeline so this is what you’re going to get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my name is alex and i love christmas,,, and there’s a million things i haven’t wrapped,, just give me time,,, just give me ti,,me  
> in other words the christmas chapter but not really

Christmas came and went, as did most of the group. The Schuylers (and Maria) headed upstate to visit their father, giving Alex a tearful goodbye as they left. John went down to South Carolina, which everyone knew he didn’t exactly plan on enjoying. Hercules went to go meet up with his brother and mother so they could head off to Ireland to see other family. Lafayette went with him, of course (but not before saying bye to his foster family and buying them all gifts). Thomas and James both left to go to Virginia, whether they planned on staying together was unbeknownst the rest of the group. 

But Alexander? He stayed back. Sure, Aaron was also staying in New York, but he had other friends and possibly a girlfriend. Alex was lucky he had scrounged up enough money to buy everybody a gift, including his siblings. Alex took this alone time to reflect on himself and take walks through the city. This is what he was planning on doing one specific day, when there was a knock at the door. Upon opening the door, he saw Philip with crossed arms and a wide smile. They hadn’t seen each other very much since the incident. Pulling him into a hug and ruffling his hair, he closed the door.

”Hey, Pip! What brings you here?”

Philip moved his arms to bring attention to a book he was holding. Alex froze. That was _his_ book. Philip held out the book which Alex gladly accepted.

”You, uh, forgot this back at the house.” He told him as Alex gestured for them to sit o  the couch together. “I didn’t look through it, I swear. I jus’ saw it and though’ you might want it.” Alex opened it up to see a photo album that had somehow survived everything he had been through. The book started out with a photo of four smiling people. Two kids and two adults, who had their arms around said kids.

“I can’t believe i forgot this.” 

“Is that you?” Philip asked, pointing to one of the kids. Alex nodded.

”Yeah. And there’s my brother, and my mom, and my dad. I was like eight here.”

Philip nodded.

”Where’s your brother now? Shouldn’t you have, like, gone with him?”

Alex shrugged, opening his mouth to speak but being cut off by Philip’s phone buzzing. He visibly slumped upon seeing the message. Alex assumed he had to go.

”Damn, dad wants me home; Something about a “work emergency.” Pssh. Yeah, right.” He laughed, lacking humor. They both knew that a work emergency really meant that he was going to get drunk with his friends. Alex gave him a pat on his shoulder and a sad smile. “I’ll be fine, though. Gotta help Angie with her songs anyway.” Alex nodded. Angela, Philip’s sister was in an advanced choir for her age, and needed help rehearsing them.

”You better get going, Pip.”

”Yeah.. You’ll stop by at some point, right?”

”Yeah, yeah. You should really be going, fon’t want dad to be mad.” He led Philip to the door. “Tell me what the others think of their gifts when they open them.” Philip nodded, giving Alex one last hug before leaving. Alex smiled as he closed the door, heading back over to the couch where his photo album lies. Flipping through the pages, he stopped at a specific page. The page that had him and his mother in front of the sunset on their island. Before everything went to shit. He brushed his fingers over the image, thinking back to times when he was truly happy, not a care in the world. It didn’t last long, though, as he was soon pulled out of his trance with his phone going off with a call from John.

John. John would be home in a few days. Maybe reminiscing could wait a while. And so it did. Alex tucked the book away in his closet, returning to his phone which was open to facetime with Lafayette and Hercules also on. They talked for a while, talking over things that had happened over break.(Lafayette had accidentally used paint instead of ketchup when eating fries and freaked out about it, which was by far the best story any of them had to offer.) They ended the call with Alex telling them how much he missed them and then promising to be home soon.

And they were. John returned home first out of the three of them, taking Alex’s hands in his own and squeezing them tightly, as he wasn’t about to pass his boundaries of physical contact because he was a decent human. Lafayette and Hercules came home late one night, busting through the door and nearly yelling for the other two, stopping when they found them curled up on the couch together, sleeping.

They may have taken a picture or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> epic gamer moment when u wake up to 15 new comments 😎😎😎😎😎😎😎😎


	49. abouT someONe (who tries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mainly john going on a girls day  
> \+ at the beginning we get alexs feelings on things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hbd hamilton boy  
> also it took me so long to find the comment that prompted this chapter whoever commented it is a piece of fuck and i love you

**leggy - > FIGHT ME**

so

jOooOhn

shut up

u like him thi

u literally told the chat

i was stupid

i don’t like him pegs 

ur scared

??? no

yep

ur scared ghat /he’s/ gonna be mad

i mean yeah

but that’s always !! going to be there !!

and it’s been like that for a while peggy idk why ur bringing it up now

and that’s not even the full reason why i don’t date people anymore

u still like reynolds

i just

i have to go, pegs

no you dont

ur point??

you still like him

and you’re afraid to like john bc of that

lets go with that

if that’s not it then what is it???

what are you so afraid of alex?????

im fucking afraid

of him

the fact that i can’t fucking walk down the street

or get coffee

without panicking

its fucking awful

i hate it

and what if that’s what fuckign hsppens

whta if he fuckiggn 

leaves 

leaves me

like james did

adn fuckigng

i csnt

wait alex

fuck

im sorry

alex please

* * *

**operation lams**

_leggy, BRAH, Tjeff, jmads, lebaguette, it’s pronlunced Mariah, elesbian, angleca_

**leggy**

so uh

i guess phase one of lams is a go

**lebaguette**

oh yes!!

**leggy**

and we can invite john out

but i pissed off alex

**elesbian**

!

**angleca**

you had

/one/

job

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

we asked you to do one thing

ONE thing

**leggy**

hes probs just gonna go to the library or smth

walk it off

we should ask john tho

if he wants to go

**angleca**

and if he does

**leggy**

thats where herc nd laf come in

and try nd convince him to talk to us abt alex

COUGH COUHGH

also hefferson

**Tjeff**

literally stop calling me that i’m going to commit kill myself

**jmads**

please don’t

**Tjeff**

buy me mac n cheese and i’ll reconsider

**lebaguette**

hercules why can we not be like that

**BRAH**

bc ur french and i’m poor

**leggy**

snort

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

ask him oeggggy

**angleca**

yeah tell him that we wanna get to know him so it seems more believable  

**leggy**

i did

he said yes

**elesbian**

herc laf that’s ur cue we’re leaving it up to u guys

**BRAH**

copy

**leggy**

also HEFFERSON talk to alex and make sure he’s not dead pls

**Tjeff**

gross

fine

* * *

“Where are you headed, mon ami?” John looked up from tying his shoe to see Lafayette standing in the door, watching him.

”Going out with the girls. Said they wanna get to know me better, and i’d like to get to know them.. So yeah.” Lafayette nodded. “I dunno what time i’m coming back at but if Alex asks just tell him i’ll be home soon.” Lafayette raises their eyebrows.

”Speaking of Alex,” They walked in, sitting next to John on his bed. “These girls know him best. You must ask them how to ask out Alex.” John rolled his eyes.

”Oh please, like he’d actually say yes. We don’t even know if he likes me, Laf.” Lafayette threw their arms up and flopped back onto the bed.

”I have seen the look in his eyes, John.”

”What look?”

 “The _look_ , the one James gives Thomas.” John froze for a split second, before shaking his head.

”That’s not-“ He stopped as Lafayette pulled out their phone, showing him a picture they had taken of Alex staring at John, who was probably talking about turtles or gun control. Probably. He furrowed his eyebrows. “I just- I have to go-“ Lafayette grabbed followed him to the front door and grabbed his arm.

”Consider it.”

”I will.”

Lafayette watched as John left, his face red. Lafayette was not dumb. They could see the way John and Alex both looked at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking. It was cute. Frustrating, yeah, because they wouldn’t admit their feelings, but cute.

”I take it you convinced him?” Hercules asked before pressing a kiss to Lafayette’s lips. Lafayette gave him a soft smile.

”John is very.. how you say.. dense.” Hercules snorted, flopping onto the couch. Lafayette followed suit. “He just does not see when Alex looks at him! He is oblivious, non?”

”Well, Alex doesn’t realize it either, babe. You gotta see both sides.” Lafayette blew out a thin line of air.

”They are dumb.”

”I know.”

”We should text the others.”

”I know.”

* * *

**operation lams**

_BRAH, lebaguette, elesbian, leggy, Tjeff, angleca, jmads, it’s pronounced Mariah_

**BRAH**

AUTOBOTS

ROLL OUT

**leggy**

i screamed

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

she screamed

**Tjeff**

should i go find alex or what

because you said he got pissed off and like should we make sure he’s not dead or what

**elesbian**

please

**Tjeff**

can i bring jemmy

**angleca**

if that’s what floats your boat

**lebaguette**

whats a jemmy

**jmads**

,,

me

**lebaguette**

adorable

**BRAH**

waiy so

where r u guys going

@ girls

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

proabbly just to the mall to eat smth and then back to our place to watch a movie

**BRAH**

alrigthhtthththh

make sure he doesn’t fight anyone

or die

**elesbian**

of course!

**angleca**

no garuntees

**elesbian**

o f c o u r s e !

**angleca**

damn okay

**elesbian**

lamguage

**its pronounced Mariah**

we gotta go bye

* * *

John didn’t really know _how_ it happened, but somehow he ended up with seven pounds of makeup on his face and black nail polish on his fingernails. I mean yeah, he did agree to going out with them and getting to know them, but makeup? _Makeup_? Well, he hit his peak of gayness so there was really no point to be fully upset. Eliza was in the kitchen making cookies, and pretty blatantly flirting with Maria, who didn’t notice. Angelica was sitting on the ground, painting John’s nails, her tongue poking out of her mouth with precision(he wanted to tease her about it but he also wanted to live to legally drink). Angelica was arguing with Peggy, who was doing his makeup, over which shade he was. What? What _shade_ was he? What was he, a fucking _wall_? Despite all the commotion, he still had something in the back of his mind.

”I like Alex.” He blurted. Everybody seemed to freeze. John backtracked. “I like Alex, and I want to know how to ask him out.” A beat. “Was that too pushy? Because i don’t know if he even _wants_ to go out with me and honestly i don’t even know if _you_ want to help me so maybe i should just stop talking..?” Eliza came out and sat on the chair across from him, giving a soft smile. Maria sat next to her.

”I assure you, he does like you, John.”

”Really?”

”Yeah! He just doesn’t want to admit it after what happened before with-“ Peggy started, being cut off as Maria threw a shoe at her. “Dick.”

” _Peggy_.”

” _Fine_ , genitalia.” John snorted. For someone being constantly overlooked, Peggy sure was funny. Eliza shook her head in fake annoyance. John wasn’t sure she could ever be something besides happy or concerned. It was just in her nature to never be mad.

” _Anyways_ , i think the best way to ask Alex out would be to just ask him, straight out.”

”Haha, straight.”

”Shut up, Peggy.” And a second shoe went flying.

”You could also buy him a rose.” 

“He couldn’t, ‘Liza, Alex hates it when we buy him things.”

”Take him out to eat?”

”I was planning on _asking_ him if he wants to go out to eat!” Angelica sighed. Gay people were difficult, that’s for sure.

”John,” She said, catching his attention. “Just ask him to go to the park with you, like usual. Ask him out there. Tell him you just want to get lunch with him.” He nodded.

”Are you sure?”

”Just be yourself, John. That’s all he needs.”

And so the night continued, Eliza resumed baking(and flirting). And the other two finished with John, taking a few pictures of John because his makeup was great, you had to admit.

And yeah, maybe he’d ask out Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hadestown is good  
> +  
> second to last chapter owo  
> also this took me so long to write it caused physical pain


	50. beautiful! beautiful! beautiful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john asks him out. new years.  
> this is the official last chapter. bonus stuff next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so fun to write  
> had a lot of actual writing in it so idk how good it might be but !! i was happy writing it

“Why not just buy him a rose?”

”He doesn’t like people buying him things.”

”Compliment him on his clothes?”

“What is this, fucking _be_ _more_ _chill_?”

John was trying to ask the guys how to ask out Alex, since he had already gotten their advice. The guys were all sitting together in a cafe. No, not the one they usually went to. What if Alex showed up? Awful. Anyways, John was planning on asking out Alex that day; Taking him to the park and winging it. But, winging it didn’t always work. Sure, it did for Thomas and James, but that doesn’t mean it will for everybody.

”Why not just be true to who you are and ask him out like a normal person? Obviously he likes you because of who you’ve presented yourself as, not because he thought you’d be something else.” James suggested. John glared at him. “Don’t give me that look, John. You know full well what i mean.” John drug his hands over his face. They’d been discussing this for hours. Lafayette had had four cups of coffee. Moral was low.

”Learn something french for him! Or maybe you could take him somewhere romantic!” Lafayette suggested. Hercules gave them a pat on the shoulder.

“Not everybody is rich and bilingual, Laf.” Lafayette pouted, getting up to get more coffee. Hercules followed them, making sure they did not get coffee. John rolled his eyes. That should be him and Alex. 

“Just be straight up,” John laughed at Thomas’ words. Nothing about this meetup was straight. Thomas rolled his eyes. “Tell him that you like him. Be like “Hey, i wanna take you out to lunch because i like you.” Simple.”

“I guess..”

John was really wishing he had class right now, but sadly, it was winter break. Damn their college, actually taking the students into consideration. Class would’ve made everything so much easier. He could’ve had more time to think over what he’d say, maybe the whole asking out thing would be delayed due to overlapping schedules. Life didn’t work that way though.

“We should really get going, guys.” Herc suggested as he came back to the table, a grumpy Lafayette munching on a croissant, no coffee in sight. John nodded, standing up.

”Yeah, i should probably think over this a little more.”

”Time only runs out, mon ami. You need to choose how you’re going to use it.” Lafayette called as they walked out the door with Hercules. John cocked his head in confusion.

”Ignore them, they’ve had literally five cups of coffee.” Thomas reassured him, walking out the door with Madison. John followed soon after, heading off on his own way, towards a hopeful future.

* * *

**operation lams**

_BRAH, elesbian, leggy, angleca, Tjeff, lebaguette, it’s pronounced Mariah, jmads_

**Tjeff**

we might be getting through to him

**BRAH**

yeah

**elesbian**

thats great!!

**angleca**

^

**lebaguette**

ive had so much coffee!!!!!

Je suis nauséeux!!!!!!!

**leggy**

i don’t have to speak french to know what that means

**its pronounced Mariah**

^^

**jmads**

jerc take care of your datemate

herc*

**BRAH**

herc the jerc

**leggy**

oh worm

**angleca**

anywya

does anyone know what he’s planning on trying

**Tjeff**

hes probably gonna ask him today

at the park

**BRAH**

the one they usually go to

**its pronounced Mariah**

the one that’s like down the road from the college???

**BRAH**

ye

**elesbian**

!!!

cute

**jmads**

so what are we doing in the meantime?

**angleca**

i guess we just have to wait

**leggy**

ILL HIDE IN A TREE

PLEASE

**elesbian**

NO

**BRAH**

NO

**its pronounced Mariah**

NO

**angleca**

NO

**jmads**

NO

**lebaguette**

NO

**Tjeff**

NO

**leggy**

that can’t stop me because i can’t read

bye

**elesbian**

oh dear

* * *

To say John was nervous was an understatement; He was on the verge of a breakdown from how nervous he was. He was at a park- No, not _a_ park, _the_ park. The park where they met, the one where John _really_ fell in love with Alex. What if it was the park where their friendship fell apart?

”What’s on your mind?” Alex asked him, mirroring the conversation they had when they first went to the park together. John swallowed.

”A lot, actually.” Alex turned to face him at this, one eyebrow raised in concern. John shook his head and led Alex to a nearby bench. Alex laughed nervously.

”Are you okay? You’re acting kinda weird.”

”I just-“ John took a deep breath, pushing away any anxiety that was still lingering. He was going to do this no matter what. Alex grabbed his hand, causing John’s heart to pound even harder. “Ireallikeyouandimsorry.” He rushed out. Alex blinked. John backtracked.

”What?”

”I like you, Alex, and i’m sorry if you don’t feel the same, because then it’s gonna be awkward between us and that’s not what i want. I just-“ Alex grabbed his hand.

”You’re kidding.”

”No..?” Alex laughed and John feared he had done something wrong. “I’m sorry-“ He started, being cut off again by Alex.

”Hey, there’s nothing to be sorry for, i’ve liked you for so long,” He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. “Ever since that day in the park where we headed back to the dorm because i was cold. And yeah, uh, it was hard to come to terms with, but i really, _really_ do like you, John.” He gave John a shy smile.

”Why don’t we go get lunch? Just the two of us?” Alex took his hand once again.

”Yeah. I’d love to.”

* * *

**operation lams**

_leggy, BRAH, elesbian, lebaguette, Tjeff, it’s pronounced Mariah, angleca, jmads_

**leggy**

**_[image_** **_sent]_**

why am i crying in a tree rn

**Tjeff**

peggy what the fuck

**BRAH**

^

**elesbian**

language!!

**Tjeff**

sorry mom

**jmads**

ive never seen thomas apologize

eliza you have got to teach me your ways

**angleca**

eliza is the special ability

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

she sure is special

**leggy**

maria your gay is showing

**it’s pronounced Mariah**

oh damn

**elesbian**

language!!!!!!!

**its pronounced Mariah**

mom i’m s o r r y

* * *

The first date went off without a hitch. The two of them had fun and were all smiles afterwards. When they got home, they of course received teasing from their dorm mates, but they took it with pride. They were happy. The two began to date, announcing it to their friends one day as they all met up to watch movies one night. They received nothing but congratulations, even from Thomas and James.

New years was right around the corner and they couldn’t be happier. They went out together often, and everyone could see how happy they were. Alex had finally found someone that really loved him and John had finally found someone to love. Nothing could be better. And then new years came, and somehow, it could get better. Their first kiss was at midnight, on new year’s day.

And suddenly, everything was good. Not everything everything, of course, but in that moment? Alex and John were happy, and that’s what mattered. They were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA final chapter and we ending this bitch on a high note i love u all  
> !! stay tuned for the sequel and the next chapter with bonus stuff


	51. what comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus !  
> chapter overview + deleted chapter !  
> some referenced abuse in the deleted chap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all rly made it to the end great job  
> here’s a prize  
> bonus things  
> woo

**(basically just how i plan out my stories)**

chapter overview

1: names, usernames, age, sexualities, warning

2: johns chat is introduced, brought in when john sees alex in a coffee shop. alex’s chat is brought in when alex is told to take care of himself

3: a filler, just light banter from johns group

4: we learn alexs name, alex roasts thomas

5: John is in the park and alex is concerned about him, john gets his number

6: filler, we talk about alexs habit of saying sir

7: alex asks if he can come over to the schuylers house to escape whatever’s happening at home. the alex protection squad is established

8: alex bothers john and aaron at 4 am

9: john and aaron talk about their 4 am experiences, 2 different sides of a story

10: the mom squad bullies alex over his supposed crush. subject is changed, philip is sick

11: alex comes over to the rev sets dorm

12: filler. thomas is salty

13: the new rev set chat is created. john gets ready for a coffee date.

14: alex and john go out for coffee. fluff. actual writing.

15: alex is home sick, much to everyone’s worry. gwash is bothered.

16: we get a glimpse into alexs not so great home life.

17: angelica is angry, and texts the groupchat. 2 possibilities and one is correct

18: jefferson is punched

19: aaron talks to alex.

20: thicc mommas. thomas is upset about being punched

21: alex snaps at george washington

22 & 23: thomas and james begin a relationship

24: alex talks out his emotions for once

25: alex is initiated into the rev set, is overall dumb

26: alex pays the price for being dumb

27: mullette filler probs

28: a storm is brewing

29: storm pt 1 - alex leaves class and jefferson follows, has a panic attack// LONG CHAPTER

30: storm pt 2 - calm

31: the calm after a storm but it’s not as calm as one would think - aka philip texts john thru alexs phone and is like hey uh idk what to do but smths wrong uh

32: we take care of alex in this one

33: more people are added into the protection squad

34: alex is convinced

35: update on alexs living situation

36: john and alex are out, but so is james reynolds so alex panics and john is a good(b)f and defends him and maybe a lot of things come out abt their past relationship// ANGST

37: ppl r concerned abt alex,, they cheer he up

38: movie night. it is established that everyone would indeed fight for alexs safety

39: backstory uwu

40: week 1 of depression! alex and john is the only one who has gotten kinda through to him + oh shit self harm

41: alex gets out of bed n showers after like a week or so

42: squad night + HERC APPRECOATION BY MILOS REQUEST

43: only fluff on this good day

44: and back to angst because i hate myself but like it’s not extreme angst it’s more of a confrontation yeah mainly fluff i guess we on a fluff roll

45: build up to alex telling the girls, he doesn’t do it on screen but it happens and uh hints @ marliza

46: operation lams 😎

47: why has aaron been missing? (theodosia writes me a letter every day(day day day day))

48: christmas passes and stuff we just kinda go through an update to get the story to the point it needs to be by the end

49: john asks the girls out alex, gets taken on a girls trip (user suggestion)

50: don’t u want a life with meEe/ a few days before new year’s day they go out and then new years they uwu

51(?): bonus stuff // chapter overview // deleted chapter //

* * *

**(in chapter 15, instead of just asking if he was okay, john was supposed to ask alex if he wanted to facetime.)**

John tapped his foot anxiously against the side of his bed as he waited for Alex to answer his facetime. When he did, John was greeted with the view of Alex in a kitchen. His kitchen, he assumed. Alex waved to John before a child came into view. John assumed that he was Alex’s brother, though the two looked nothing alike. 

”Oh, John, this is Jamie, my, uh, foster brother.” Alex declared, motioning to the kid. John waved at this so called ‘Jamie’ while the kid ducked his head, embarrassed. John watched as his friend helped his brother with his homework before continuing putting dishes away. “So, why were you guys so worried about me staying home? Doesn’t everyone do that?”

”Yeah, but you’re not everyone-“ He started, earning a snort from Alex.

”You sound like one of those stupid cliche movies, ‘You’re not like other girls, you’re you’, typa’ bull- bs.” He rambled.

”Anyway,” John started, putting the conversation back on track. “It’s just really out of character for you miss school. Are you sure you’re okay?” John watched as Alex froze for a second.

”Oh- Yeah! Of course i am! Why would i not be?” He laughed, yet it seemed forced. As the conversation went on, John grew concerned, as Alex didn’t seem like Alex. Yeah, he was still cracking jokes and going on rants like he usually would, but everything seemed so unnatural, so forced. John tried to push the thought away, but the reality was seemingly made a lot clearer when Alex slipped up. A plate fell from his grasp as he gestured wildly during a conversation. John always found it weird, how Alex would use his hands to talk so much more than others would. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.” Alex’s eyes grew wide, panic finally setting in. “I’m gonna be in so much fucking trouble, oh god.” He bent down to pick up the glass shards, one piercing his hand and drawing blood.

”Are you sure you’re okay? Should- Should i call someone?” John asked, ready to head over to Alex’s place if needed.

”I- no, no. You- i- i have to go, sorry, John.” He mumbled, struggling for words. 

“Bye? I guess i’m not gonna see you tomorrow?” 

“I- I don’t know, bye.”

“Say goodbye to dinner for the rest of the week.” A voice in the background joked. Was it a joke? John didn’t know.

”Oh, shut up, pip. You’re no help whatsoever.” 

And then the call ended, leaving John with too many questions and too little answers.

* * *

  **(3 am ideas)**

haha what if i called the last chapter what comes next

WAIT omg so like we have 50 chapters right so then the last one john gets alex probably and then the LAST LAST one with this posted will be what comes next bc hey,,,,, what’s gonna happen next HAH i’m a genius

can i pretend that bmc doesn’t exist at first in order to make references

like the whole “u goTta buy her a rose” thing in voices in my head

bc that’s some good shit and like would be a good idea

maybe idk or just have the moment be sentimental(?) and not with humor

but that’s not who i am

bc it’s gotta he either heavy angst or humor

either chapter 45 is gonna be peggy confides in me and i confide in her or that’s gonna be some whole other story because???? that’s a genius title bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo it’s over ask questions if u have any if not uhhhh idk die  
> (yandere dev voice) thank u for following the development of we’ll tell our own story, goddamnit  
> make sure y’all read the sequel or else ur fake


End file.
